Por protegerte
by BlackGSS
Summary: Juró un día que a su lado jamás sufriría daño alguno. Ahora Tyrion descansaba en la celda de Desembarco del Rey por no poder evitar proteger a Sansa. ¿Por qué aveces es mayor el amor que la razón? Y más cuando el amor no es correspondido... ¿o acaso podría cambiar, sería demasiado tarde? [AU Jeoffrey siguió vivo, Longfic] [Punto de vista de Tyrion] [TyrionxSansa]
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Muchas gracias por pasarse por aquí, sin duda, es mi primer fic sobre la pareja ya que no he visto muchos de ellos escritos y... ¡Espero que sea de vuestro agrado!**

**Decidí hacerlo en 3º persona pero narrándolo desde el punto de vista más de Tyrion, ya que en muchos que leí solo se ve el punto de vista de Sansa.**

**Nos vemos abajo.**

**¡A disfrutar!**

* * *

Un silencio abrumador y sordo inundaba la estancia. Un par de gotas eran las únicas que se atrevían a hablar al impactar contra el suelo frío y áspero sobre el que se hallaba sentado.

Miraba de un lado a otro. Pero lo único que podía ver, dentro de lo que la pequeña claridad le otorgaba, era lo mismo, cuatros grandes muros de piedra. Aunque comparados con él todo era grande, por supuesto. Una densa oscuridad le ayudaba a cerrar los ojos rendido y cansado. Demasiado cansado para seguir peleando por algo que desde luego, no había tenido remedio.

Sin embargo, por primera, y la que parecía última vez, lo habían encerrado en los calabozos por defender lo que era suyo. De nuevo, el grande prevalecía sobre el pequeño, y claro, él siempre era el que saldría perdiendo. Ya no habría más veces, empezaba a tener claro aquello, en unos días sería su juicio. En unos días sería condenado a muerte y su padre no haría nada. Sonrió desquiciado pegando la cabeza al muro mientras miraba a algún punto del techo. Aún después de que él también perdió a su madre, su familia le seguía echando la culpa de ello, como si no tuviese suficiente ya con ése hecho. Si lo querían muerto, en unos días estarían satisfecho, aunque no sabía por qué habían esperado 3 años desde la maldita boda de Joeffrey con Margaery.

¿Querían regodearse en el poder que tenían y lo que podían hacerle?

Pues bien, ahí lo tenían para que lo hiciesen, pero por favor, que sucediese de una vez y dejasen de marear la perdiz como si de verdad fuese su mascota.

Un sonido tras la puerta de llaves le hizo volver en sí y mirar quién era el susodicho que lo molestaría ahora. Llevaba ya un día allí dentro y tenía tanto tiempo para pensar que no hacía más que torturarse por culpa de su estúpida familia. Todos eran una panda de estúpidos. Su padre con que pidiese perdón. Cercei con que le iba a matar. Joeffrey con que iba a morir torturado. ¿No se cansaban de joder?

La figura que aún no había aparecido por la puerta, hizo acto de presencia.

- Mi señor...- Murmuró la joven pelirroja en el umbral de la puerta, justo detrás estaba su hermano, Jaime Lannister. El único de su familia que valía la pena sin duda.

- Sansa.- Respondió incorporándose de la pared, algo avergonzado porque su mujer lo viese así, cuanto tiempo había pasado ya desde su boda.- No era necesario que vinieses, tampoco que me vieses así, encadenado como una mascota.

- Dense prisa, no tiene mucho tiempo.- Habló Jaime desde la puerta cerrándola con llave para no levantar sospechas.

- ¿Te ha sucedido algo más?- Preguntó el pequeño Lannister caminando hacia ella para observar cómo tenía aún lágrimas en los ojos, el corazón se le hizo un puño imaginándose lo peor.

- No.- Negó enterrando la cabeza en sus manos, tratando de contener las lágrimas.- Es solo que... Gracias, Tyrion.- Agradeció en un hilo de voz casi inaudible, dejando que lágrimas cayesen a través de sus dedos.

La miró sorprendido por su reacción. El que estaba en el calabozo era él, no ella para que llorase. ¿Se preocupaba por él? Por un instante se sintió enternecido. Sansa Stark era su esposa. Hacía más de 4 años se casaron por obligación, y a día de hoy, por ser el caballero que todo marido ha de ser, aún no la había tocado, aunque era toda una mujer de más de 18 años, tampoco había tenido ninguna muestra de afecto hacia él, siempre lo llamó "Mi señor", y que ahora lo llamase por su nombre, después de tanto tiempo desde la primera y única vez que lo hizo, era algo que lo conmovía y alentaba.

Tyrion había conseguido cogerle un cariño especial, una increíble protección que no osaría que nadie derribase. Casi rió para sí mismo, por éso mismo estaba él allí. Desde luego después de Shae, no había podido seleccionar otra mejor, no, pero todo el reino lo debería de saber, más que él incluso. Se enamoraba fácilmente, y aún habiendo aprendido la lección con la prostituta, la inocencia de Sansa le hizo no poderse resistir a ello.

- Mi señora.- Le tomó de una de las manos para que dejase de llorar, no podía verla así.- Le juré por mi nombre y mi apellido, que la protegería, y así lo hice y haré.- Recordó haciendo que le mirase a los ojos directamente, sabía que serían unas palabras preciosas mirando a algo horrendo, pero a ver, no tenía otra cara. Sonrió tratando de darle seguridad a Sansa.

A pesar de ello, sabía que no podría protegerla durante más tiempo debido a lo que sucedería en unos días. Pero ella seguía siendo una inocente muchacha a pesar del gran carácter que había desarrollado tras la muerte de sus padres y su hermano, y no intuía lo que iba a suceder cuando el juicio se llevase a cabo, daba igual que fuese un Lannister si todos los Lannister lo querían muerto.

- Pero... está aquí por mi culpa y... y...- Las palabras quedaban ahogadas en su garganta delicada, realmente afectada por lo sucedido.

- No se aflija más, mi señora.- Acarició con cariño la mano que le había tomado tratando de tranquilizarla.- Es lo que todo esposo debe de hacer por su mujer.- Añadió asintiendo con delicadeza.

- Le agradezco que me...- Agradeció a medias, siendo cortada por la impulsividad que la invadió al agacharse hasta él y rodearle con sus brazos en un asustado abrazo.

El pequeño hombrecito abrió los ojos aún más estupefacto. El corazón comenzó a latirle desbocado. _En qué buen momento, _no pudo evitar pensar al tratar de tranquilizarse primero a sí mismo. Sansa sí era cierto que desde hacía varios años, ya no era reacia a tomarle del brazo para caminar junto a él, o al menos no botaba cuando se rozaban sin querer, al contrario, comenzaban a reírse. Lo que no podía hacerle evitar pensar que se había convertido en un amigo para ella. Al menos, aquel abrazo le aseguró algo, ya no le tenía miedo, y qué suerte que asco tampoco. Correspondió al abrazo pasando sus manos por la espalda de la joven, con suaves caricias para tratar de relajarla, aunque en brazos de un enano sería bastante difícil. Tenía un vestido rosa claro, con parte de la espalda al aire. Nunca había tocado su piel tan directamente como ahora, era suave y delicada, sin ninguna imperfección en el camino que sus manos recorrían, y su cuerpo se destensó bajo su tacto. No sabía qué buscaba con aquel abrazo, si calmar su alma, o calmar la de Tyrion, ya que encontró una paz entre ellos que hacía muchos años no había sentido. Dejó reposar su cabeza unos segundos contra su hombro, aspirando su aroma como una nana de cuna. Sus lágrimas dejaron de manchar la ropa que le habían traído para al menos estar aseado, pero no le importó, había dejado de llorar. Acarició un momento su pelo, con cuidado.

- Escúchame Sansa.- Se separó del abrazo de su mujer con cuidado y a regañadientes consigo mismo, parecía ahora más relajada.- Quiero que tengas ochenta ojos mirando hacia todos lados, le pediré a Jaime que vele por tu bienestar, así que, no has de temer nada.- Le pidió junto a una promesa que iba a poner en camino en cuanto la joven saliese por la puerta.

- Daros prisa.- Habló la voz de su hermano mayor en la puerta de la mazmorra.

- De acuerdo...- Titubeó un momento y asintió, ahora con más fuerza que antes, sorprendiendo gratamente al enano por verla sacar la fuerza interior que ella albergaba.

- Ahora marchaos, nadie puede saber que vinisteis a verme sin el consentimiento del rey.- La apremió acercándose a la puerta junto a ella.- Yo estaré bien.- Sonrió de soslayo.

La chica, asintió con otro "Gracias" ligeramente ruborizada, pero tan sincera, que llenó de dicha a Tyrion, el cuál ahora maldecía estar entre esas cuatro paredes, pero sin embargo, mereció la pena.

No pudo evitar mirarla con algo de tristeza, que ella no vio, cuando salió por la puerta. Parecía una cruel metáfora de lo que iba a pasar en su vida, ella se iba a marchar, porque él se quedaría en un lugar más oscuro condenado de por vida.

Su sorpresa fue, cuando Jaime reemplazó el lugar de Sansa tras cruzar un par de palabras con su mano derecha para que se la llevase a su alcoba y la escudase.

- No iba a dejar que Sansa se llevase todo el protagonismo de ésta visita, hermanito.- Le saludó el mayor con una media sonrisa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- No esperaba menos de ti, hermano.- Sonrió suavemente, alegre aún por la visita de la fémina, pero el golpe de la realidad le pegó tan fuerte, que se dejó caer un poste mirándole.

- Tampoco yo esperaba que Sansa Stark viniese a visitarte.- Reconoció sin estar seguro de cómo decirle aquello a su hermano, se sentó en una pequeña caja mugrienta que servía de banco.

- Ni yo...- Murmuró también descendiendo la mirada un segundo, a pesar de aquél abrazo, no quería que lo viese de aquella guisa, como si fuese un asesino.

- Tyrion, cuéntame lo que sucedió, por favor.- Le pidió su hermano confundido y nervioso. Jaime había llegado hacía relativamente poco, perdonado por sus actos y por su familia según tenía entendido, y no sabía qué había sucedido, bueno, sí, de boca del imbécil de su sobrino. Muchas veces se había preguntado qué hubiese pasado si él hubiese hecho lo que él, si lo perdonarían, pero en seguida se echaba a reír sabiendo absolutamente la respuesta. De cualquier manera, su hermano había regresado a Desembarco del Rey, probablemente sólo lo dejaban quedarse por la guerra que se avecinaba contra Daenerys, era imposible que lo perdonasen por otra cosa.

- No creo que tenga que ver nada con lo que te han contado.- Rodó los ojos entre enfadado y resignado al recordar el por qué estaba aquí con exactitud.

"No era de extrañar que en un día de diario, él comiese con su mujer. Hacía un tiempo que su relación se había estrechado un poco más, quizás fuese su curiosidad por aprender más y preguntarle sobre su trabajo a Tyrion o por su adicción insana a los libros de fantasía lo que instaba a Tyrion a pasar sus tiempos libres con ella, hablando sobre cualquier historia que él había leído, que él le gustaba contarle ya que le miraba embobada, como si fuese una niña a la que le están hablando sobre criaturas fantásticas. También había encontrado gratificante su compañía fuera de sus miradas de pena y tristes que antaño recibía, haciéndose sentir peor aún cuando si quiera la miraba, ahora, sabía que solo tenía que hacer un par de chistes ingeniosos para que estallase en risa y él se quedase contemplándola hechizado, como si los sonidos que salían de su garganta fuesen terriblemente excitantes. Sí, se había convertido en todo regla en su amigo, cruelmente para él, pero suficiente también, se había ganado su confianza, y éso ya de por sí, le pareció imposible desde un inicio.

- Espérame aquí, hay un pergamino en la biblioteca que te puede interesar.- Dijo con gran entusiasmo sentado junto a su mujer.

- ¿En la biblioteca? Mi señor, ¿hace falta que le recuerde que ya he leído los libros de la biblioteca?- Preguntó con un cierto tono de burla, parecía que creía que no se acordaba de ello.

- Sí, pero éste estaba escondido.- Levantó las cejas un par de veces viendo el brillo que se creó en los ojos de la joven, recordaba haberse obligado a sí mismo a apartar la mirada y salir de allí casi que corriendo.

Con un brillo de felicidad en sus propios ojos, bajó estrepitosamente hasta dar con el gran libro que se hallaba oculto tras una de las hileras bajas de la biblioteca, obviamente colocado ahí por él cuando lo descubrió para poder acceder a él con facilidad. Estaba alegre de poder compartir tales cosas con su esposa. Era una guía sobre apuntes de dragones, solo él la había visto, y pensó que era hora de que su mujer también la disfrutase. Sin duda, había encontrado la felicidad quizás no de la manera que él quería, pero sí la que necesitaba.

Volvió apresurado a su alcoba, donde allí siempre tenían más intimidad para leer y poder hacer comentarios acerca de los libros que ambos leían, que curiosamente eran los mismos.

Para su extrañeza, encontró a lo lejos la puerta abierta, cuando había recordado perfectamente haberla cerrado tras su paso para que no fuese molestada.

Un primer grito ahogado salió de su interior. La sangre de Tyrion se había helado al escucharlo quedándose un segundo petrificado, ¿Sansa...? Salió corriendo en el mismo instante. Cegado por lo que le pudiese estar ocurriendo a su esposa. Sus piernas eran cortas, pero hizo el esfuerzo de correr aún más deprisa agitado y temeroso. ¿Por qué había gritado? ¿Se habría caído?

Recordaba perfectamente lo siguiente que sucedió. Cómo llegó al umbral y descubrió a Joeffrey encima de Sansa levantándole el vestido, sobándola con sus manos mientras ella se resistía, tratando de violar a la fuerza. Cómo un torrente de ira comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo. Si en algún momento se hubo contenido con el rey idiota, en aquel instante se desató. Se había pasado más de 4 años sin ser capaz de tocar a Sansa por lo que significaba, y ahora ése estúpido trataba de... Se quedó impactado en el sitio un instante, el necesario para que el joven levantase la cabeza y lo viese allí en el umbral.

Sansa estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Tirada en el suelo con el vestido hecho agasajos, por suerte aún lo tenía puesto. Acogió su mirada en un segundo. Aún no podía si quiera explicar todo lo que vio en sus ojos.

Algo se encendió en su interior, cuando Joeffrey esbozó una sonrisa cínica y trató de abrir la boca, pero Tyrion se abalanzó contra él apartándolo de un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Pensaba quitarle ésa sonrisa a puñetazos. El rey comenzó a gemir de dolor y a retroceder asustado, lleno de miedo, trató de defenderse asestándole un puñetazo en la cara al pequeño, pero éste que se había situado encima no vaciló, lo agarró tirado en el suelo del pecho y lo zarandeó como si el enano allí fuese él mientras comenzaba a decirle lo miserable que era, que no se volviese a acercar a Sansa. La ira cegó todos sus actos.

La sangre comenzó a emanar de la nariz del joven rey y en cuanto Tyrion lo soltó, salió despavorido por la puerta. Recordó se quedó parado limpiándose con una mano la sangre que había brotado por su labio inferior. ¿Qué había hecho? Se volteó hacia Sansa con miedo a lo que encontrase en su mirada, ahora sí que parecía un auténtico monstruo, pero la encontró atónita y azorada.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, mi señora?- Preguntó algo titubeante, si le había llegado a...

Solamente asintió, dejando que lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Recompuso su vestido como pudo y Tyrion la miró con la mayor de las tristezas. Tendió su mano hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Gracias a usted, mi señor...- Murmuró incorporándose de su mano, la acompañó a que se sentase en la cama, aparentaba estar muerta de miedo y su tono era abrupto y en un pequeño hilo de voz, estaba apunto de romper a llorar de nuevo, pero parecía tratar de contenerse, ¿por qué?.- ¿Está bien?- Preguntó pillándolo por sorpresa aquella vez, viendo cómo sangraba su labio.

- ¿Gracias? Mi señora, es lo menos que ése malnacido se merecía.- Parecieron que ahora sus palabras asombraron a Sansa, que le miró aún más miedosa, probablemente pensando en qué hubiese pasado si él no hubiese aparecido, y éso mismo pensó.- Joder, tuve que venir antes... ¿Seguro que está bien?- Se repitió mirando hacia otro lado, viendo lo avergonzada que estaba de que la viese de ésa guisa. Tenía el vestido roto y dejaba entrever su pecho, su estómago y sus muslos, jamás la había visto así, y no fue hasta que ella se sonrojó que no se dio cuenta de ello, se había preocupado más de su bienestar, y éso le preocupaba incluso más.

- ¡Ahí está!- Se escuchó de fondo con un gran portazo en la habitación.

Tyrion se había girado lo más rápido que pudo, quiso tapar a Sansa, pero, obviamente, no daba la altura para ello. Unos 5 hombres fornidos aparecieron mágicamente allí, justo delante de Joeffrey. El malnacido del rey que tenía miedo de un enano, que se tenía que esconder de él tras 5 hombres. Sería buena forma de recordar a un rey. A pesar de que el rey había crecido, seguía siendo un enclenque aún a lo adulto que debería de ser ya, al igual que un maldito cobarde.

- ¡Apresadlo por atentado contra el rey!- Cerró los ojos suspirando, sabía que iba a suceder aquello, sabía lo que iba a acontecer que ayudase de aquella forma a su mujer, pero... ¿Qué si no podría haber hecho? Aunque había perdido la noción del sentido al verla de aquella manera a la fuerza, lo hecho... Hecho estaba.

- ¡No! ¡Esperad! ¡Él solo...!- Intentó defenderlo Sansa levantándose de la cama, tratando de impedirlo, cosa que sorprendió y alentó a Tyrion que ella le defendiese, pero no era posible.

- Sansa.- La llamó levantando una mano, cruzando una pequeña mirada de disculpa con ella. Dejándola estática y desconcertada, no le hizo falta hablar más, le dedicó una suave sonrisa triste y miró serio hacia los guardias que ya lo habían apresado como si fuese un animal.- Oh sí, cuidado, un enano os va a matar con sus corpulentas manos, ¿de verdad hace falta ser tratado así?- Comenzó a ironizar mientras se lo llevaban a patadas.

Calló nada más salir dejándose arrastrar, ya que solo pudo escuchar el llanto de la pelirroja de fondo en su habitación, dejándole el corazón más herido que el de la propia chiquilla."

Jaime escuchó la historia en silencio, parecía totalmente absorto en lo que le contaba. Creyó cada una de sus palabras, y se sorprendió a cada una de sus palabras. Sí, jamás pensó que Tyrion pudiese enamorarse de Lady Sansa, aunque era una joven bonita, nunca se lo hubiese imaginado. Claro, que ya no era la cría que había visto muerta de miedo a su padre morir, ni la que se casó con él hacía tantos años. Las circunstancias la habían hecho madurar rápido, y éso Tyrion se había dado cuenta... Su hermano, así de enamoradizo como prudente, había hecho la mayor locura que alguien podía hacer por amor. Si en aquel tiempo Jaime se hubiese encontrado a Cercei siendo violada... Le hubiese dado igual también si fuese el mismo rey, lo hubiese matado con sus propias manos.

- No puedo pedirte nada ya que tu hijo fue el causante de ello, lo sé.- Añadió con aún más pesar que antes, si solo tenía de ayuda a Jaime, estaba bien jodido.

- Tyrion.- Lo llamó frunciendo levemente el ceño.- Mi hijo es el rey más imbécil y sádico que todo el reino ha tenido.- Asumió apesadumbrado, le dolía obviamente tener que pronunciar tales palabras, pero eran ciertas.- Su versión de los hechos es muy pobre, cuenta que él y Sansa estaban a punto de encamarse cuando usted los descubrió y comenzó a asestarle puñetazos teniendo la baja guardia y el sentido nublado.

- Maldito hijo de...- Comenzó a reírse jocosamente y alzó más la risa doblándose hacia delante cuando terminó su relato, el mismo Jaime no pudo evitar ladear la mirada y echar una leve risotada para después mirarlo con melancolía.

Como no, ¡como no! Maldito mentiroso, hijo de Cercei tenía que ser. ¡Maldita mujer! Iba a ir a la horca por un maldito lunático que estaba en un trono, cómo deseaba que no fuese el hijo de Jaime y poderlo matar con sus propias manos, no le importaba, lo disfrutaría de lo lindo.

- Es imposible que aquello fuese cierto, no conozco a Sansa lo suficiente, pero está claro que ella nunca accedería a algo así.- Continuó hablando el mayor.- Sin embargo, ésta vez no puedo hacer nada, Joeffrey se supone que es mi hijo, acabo de volver y he conseguido que la familia me perdone, si voy en contra de ellos ahora...

- Lo sé.- Le interrumpió ahora Tyrion reposando de nuevo la espalda en la viga, descendiendo levemente la mirada para después mirar directamente a su hermano.

- Aunque sea mi hijo... No puedo reprocharte tu comportamiento.- Reconoció recostándose también contra una viga con cuidado.- Demonios, si alguien tocase a mi esposa... Lo hubiese matado ahí mismo.- Habló imaginándose la situación, se le notaba la rabia en cada palabra, ¿en quién estaría pensando?

- ¿Hubieses querido que matase a tu hijo?- Preguntó alzando las cejas en gesto guasón con algo de interés, a la vez que curiosidad.

Jaime solo bufó.- Claro que no, es mi hijo después de todo, y el rey además, tu situación complica las cosas Tyrion.

- Dime algo que no sepa.- Se quejó el pequeño rodando los ojos.

- Lo que no entiendo Tyrion... Sí, es tu esposa, pero... ¿A tanto tuviste que llegar para defenderla?- Estaba intrigado, totalmente intrigado de cuales eran sus sentimientos verdaderos por Lady Sansa.

Parpadeó rápidamente, ¿que si a tanto tuvo que llegar? ¡Era lo mínimo que podía haber hecho! El honor de su dama era el que estaba en juego, quizás incluso más importante que el suyo en aquel momento... ¿Pero más que su vida? Acaso...

- Pudiste haber cogido a Jeoffrey y separarlo...- Propuso por encima aún el mayor dejándole pensar. Suspiró al ver la confusión en el rostro de su hermano pequeño.- ¿Tanto te has enamorado de la pequeña Stark?

Aquellas palabras lo pillaron de sorpresa. Abrió la boca para tratar de contestar pero no lo hizo, solamente se quedó en aquella postura pensando en qué iba a decirle. Aquellos ojos verdes idénticos a los suyos parecían saber toda la verdad que él también conocía. Imitó su suspiro y se sentó directamente en el suelo, mirando hacia otro lado. Estuvo a punto de ruborizar sus mejillas pero no dejó que sucediese.

Realmente, no sabía en qué momento se había enamorado de Lady Sansa, quizás gradualmente había descubierto que aquel pequeño diamante, era aún más puro y radiante de lo que otros podían ver. Sí... ¿Podría volver a verla? Cayó en la cuenta de que quizás aquel momento fuese el último en que la hubiese visto y el corazón se oprimió dentro de su pecho ante tal pensamiento. Su último encuentro y tan poco tiempo... Joder.

- No podía dejar las cosas así, simplemente.- Respondió sin dar su brazo a torcer, su hermano sabía bien que no era de hablar de sus sentimientos, le costaba ya mucho asumirlos para sí mismo, como para contarlos así por así.

- Pues sí que es cierto...- Exhaló mirando hacia arriba. Tyrion le envió una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados, sería posible... ¿Cómo es que su hermano lo conocía tanto que sabía aquellas cosas? Bueno, él era el único que lo conocía realmente... Además de Sansa... Y sin duda alguna, él sabía también que era incapaz de hacer aquello a no ser que fuese por un motivo de aquel calibre.- ¿Encamaste ya con ella?

- ¡JAIME!- Alzó la voz el pequeño con ganas de golpearlo, sí, que irónico todo. El mayor solo comenzó a reír suavemente, como de antaño cuando ambos jugaban a picar al otro.

- Bueno, bueno...- Divagó tratando de defenderse.- En cualquier caso, ¿qué piensas hacer? Querrás volver con ella digo yo, o al menos no morir en la horca, ya sabemos como es mi hijo.- Resopló ante tal hecho.

- ¿Se sabe cuándo es mi juicio? Si es que voy a tener uno, claro.- Respondió con otra pregunta. Tenía que hacer algo, de algún modo tendría que poder librarse maldita fuese. No iba a morir por el estúpido de Joeffrey, éso lo tenía seguro.

- En tres días, será un juicio privado.- Respondió rápidamente, ésa era la primera información por la que había venido a verle.

- Como no.- Negó resignado. Era evidente que no quedaría bien si todo el pueblo se enteraba de aquello, de que un enano había salido ganando contra el mismísimo rey.- Bueno, disfrutaré mientras en ésta dulce estancia.- Ironizó levantando las manos señalando toda la celda.

- Por favor Tyrion, ten cuidado en el juicio, va a ir a por ti para que no salgas con vida.- Le advirtió el mayor ahora con cara de preocupación.

- No lo sabía.- Rodó de nuevo los ojos ante tal advertencia, ¿se creía que no lo sabía? Era algo demasiado evidente.

El mayor suspiró tan resignado como él de que fuese así de terco y cabeza dura, si perdía en el juicio... Se estaba jugando su vida y parecía si quiera importarle. ¿Sabría Sansa lo que iba a suceder? Quizás... No, no era buena idea meterla a ella en todo ésto, era asunto de Tyrion.

- He de irme hermano.- Se levantó con tranquilidad dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Ten cuidado, y po...

- Jaime.- Lo llamó levantándose rápidamente, cortando sus palabras de despedida, haciendo que se voltease hacia él.- Gracias por creer en mí.- Agradeció de todo corazón mirándolo un instante, recibiendo una suave sonrisa de su hermano.- Quiero pedirte una única cosa.- Añadió sin apartar la mirada de él.

- Sabes que no puedo hacer nada en contr...- Comenzó a decir agitado por no poder ayudar a su propio hermano ésta vez.

- No se trata de éso.- Negó rápidamente.- Prométeme que cuidarás a Sansa hasta que todo ésto pase, por favor.- Le pidió con la preocupación presente en su rostro, no quiso dejarlo ver, pero todo se le acumulaba encima.- No me extrañaría que Jeoffrey volviese a tratar de tomar venganza y...- Cortó el habla creyendo innecesario seguir hablando.

Recibió una mirada curiosa, intrigada, como quien quiere descubrir a ciencia cierta algo, pero no termina de saberlo, ni el por qué de tanta insistencia. Precedida de una de entendimiento.

No podía dejar a Sansa desprotegida mientras él estaba aquí de ése increíble bastardo. Y solo esperaba que Jaime lo entendiese y le brindase su ayuda sólo en esta ocasión, sin pedir ayuda sobre él mismo.

- Te prometo que Sansa estará protegida Tyrion.- Asintió dejando que su corazón respirase por fin una bocanada de aire tranquilo entre el tumulto que tenía formado en su interior.- Me sorprende de qué forma has cambiado...- Murmuró suavemente saliendo por la puerta.- Adiós hermano.

- Te lo devolveré en la otra vida.- Se despidió de él viéndolo salir por la puerta.

Se dejó caer sentado contra la viga de nuevo. En ése instante casi pudo jurar que una suave brisa acarició sus rizos dorados y estuvo a punto de sonreír. Por un lado se sentía tan tremendamente aliviado que dejó que tal sentimiento se expandiese por todo su pequeño cuerpo desterrando la angustia y el nerviosismo. Más de una vez se formuló la misma pregunta una y otra vez, ¿preferiría su vida o el honor y la confianza de Sansa? Desde luego, su vida era por mucho más valiosa y precedía frente a cualquier cosa o persona, pero sin duda, jamás se hubiese permitido perder tampoco lo que la había hecho vida realmente.

* * *

**Bueno, es mi primer Tyrion y Sansa, así que, ¿qué tal os pareció? ^^**

**¡Espero os gustase y no sean muy duros!**

**Os espero también en las reviews ya que quiero saber vuestro punto de vista de cómo inició, qué tal les pareció y tal ya que soy nueva en ésta pareja...**

**¡Un saludo y hasta pronto lectores!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola hola!**

**Aquí os vengo con una segunda actualización sobre estos dos, espero recibir más comentarios para saber qué tal os parece y tal... ^^**

**¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

Pasó una de sus manos por sus enmarañados rizos que gritaban por un baño desde hacía dos días. ¿De qué servía traerle ropa limpia si le trataban como si fuese un ladrón o un asesino cualquiera? Vaya mierda de familia que tenía.

"Ésta vez no puedo ayudarte" Recordaba las palabras de su hermano con claridad, lo que lo llevó a suspirar en bajo. Seguía sin saber qué iba a hacer en el juicio.

Se había pasado todo el día anterior, cuando Jaime le desveló lo del juicio, pensando qué haría para salir invicto de allí, pero por mucho que pensase, tenía un revuelto en su mente que no conseguía poner en claro ningún tipo de plan para ello.

La oscuridad siempre lo había calmado y arropado. Desde su inocente infancia pensó que era su más fiel aliada. Cubrían sus pasos, sus actos, su rostro y cuerpo deforme y desproporcionado. En la oscuridad podía ser quién quisiera ser ya que nada ni nadie podía vislumbrar lo que era, solo escuchar su voz grave encerrada en algún tipo de cuerpo aleatorio. Le alegraba pensar en aquellos lugares, en algún confín del mundo, donde medio año era de noche, y prometió ir a buscarlo, no importaba dónde estuviese, quería ser medio año feliz.

Y ahora, la oscuridad le mareaba hasta el punto de necesitar reposar la cabeza sobre sus brazos y rodillas, sentado contra la fría pared. Esbozó una triste media sonrisa, mira a lo que había llegado... ¿Dónde habían ido todos aquellos sueños de cuándo era pequeño? Quizás se habían ido a medida que maduraba y la realidad le iba golpeando poco a poco con la cruel verdad de que jamás podría escapar, y día a día le ahogó todo tipo de ilusión.

_Cruzar el muro... Solo un niño idiota tendría ésos sueños,_ pensó para sí mismo recordándose con su hermano Jaime. _También un niño aventurero, lleno de ilusiones y limitaciones, _sí, en algún tiempo, él fue así, solo con su hermano Jaime Lannister cerca, el único que podía mirarlo sin encontrar odio y repulsión en sus verdes y característicos ojos.

Su vida había sido la mayor farsa de todo Poniente. Se hizo un ovillo apretando más sus pequeñas piernas entre sus robustos brazos. ¿Quién era él? Nadie. ¿Quién sería él si no tuviese el apellido Lannister detrás de un tonto y cualquier nombre? Nadie. Y aún así, ¿quién era él incluso con tal apellido? Nadie, un simple tullido y bastardo a ojos de su propio padre. Al menos daba gracias a ello, si hubiese nacido plebeyo... Probablemente no habría superado las 3 lunas de vida, o hubiese sido vendido como entretenimiento a algún señor a cambio de dos duros. ¿Qué familia en su sano juicio querría un hijo inservible para traer el pan a su casa?

Se frotó las sienes cansado, pareciendo despertar de una especie de ensoñación.

¿Qué narices hacía pensando en ello? Se suponía que él ya se había torturado lo suficiente con aquello, ahora le tocaba torturar a su familia, no a él mismo de nuevo. Suspiró en silencio, tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar, no tenía en qué y simplemente venían imágenes de los estúpidos de Jeoffrey, Cercei y su padre condenándole a muerte. Así que, había encontrado un bonito entretenimiento, la auto compasión.

Por un momento, también pareció poner los pies en el suelo, había perdido la noción del tiempo en aquel estado pensativo. Los ojos le pesaban, tratando de cerrarse sin que él les diese permiso. Miró un segundo con éstos entreabiertos por la ventana. La noche ya era principal culpable de la falta de tiempo que le quedaba. Quiso acercarse a la ventana, pero solo se quedó desde allí mirando de frente.

Era una noche oscura, muy oscura y profunda. Solo la luna que se distinguía a lo lejos hacía acto de presencia para no dejar vacío al cielo. Pero era una noche vacía, muy vacía. Se encogió sobre sí mismo mirando aún hacia aquel gran y lejano círculo blanco. Otra gran ironía de su vida. Estaba rodeado de gente, como la luna de las estrellas, pero en el momento de la verdad, estaba solo. Igual que ella, sin ninguna de ellas coreando su resplandor.

Súbitamente, la puerta de su celda se abrió de par en par, golpeando con fuerza el muro de piedra sobre el cuál impacto. Tan impresionado como confuso, Tyrion dio un pequeño salto incorporándose, volviendo totalmente en sí, apretándose contra la pared que tenía a sus espaldas.

Una figura se mostró en el umbral de la puerta. Sus curvas definidas no eran más que sombras desde aquella posición. El pequeño vestido daba a la imaginación, tanto como a la excitación. Cada línea que conseguía distinguir era un punto ciego que se esforzaba por no mirar, ungido en total confusión.

¿Cómo había entrado y por qué de ésa forma? ¿Quién y qué demonios...?

Su último pensamiento con sentido propio.

La mujer echó un vistazo ligero a la habitación, fijando con firmeza sus ojos en los verdes de Tyrion, haciendo que se estremeciese ante su mirada. Penetró dentro de la habitación con pasos lentos, suaves, como si tuviese que apartar centenares de bombas, pero su mirada en ningún momento se despegó de la del hombre. Tragó saliva con dificultad, no pudo pensar con claridad al ver tal espectáculo frente a sus ojos. Sus caderas se movían guiadas por el vaivén que sus hombros delicados marcaban, sus piernas largas y definidas le invitaban a acercarse a ella en vez de al contrario, pero estaba paralizado mirando a la mujer. Su pelo caía exuberante hacia sus pechos, cubiertos con delicadeza bajo aquel vestido de un color indescifrable por la oscuridad. Jadeó unos segundos al ver la mirada imponente de la mujer, había perdido todo el aliento que había guardado para el día de su juicio final.

Más cerca.

Cada vez más cerca.

Pudo oler su suave aroma a escasos metros, a la vez que pudo sentir un sudor frío por toda su espalda, obligándose a sí mismo a apretar la mandíbula para guardar el poco oxígeno que se había quedado dentro de su cuerpo. Sus zapatos chascaron una vez más bajo la atenta mirada del hombre que aún no sabía la identidad de la fémina que tan provocativa como etérea había conseguido entrar dentro de la celda sin más. La miró de arriba a abajo, aunque con un cuerpo como ése, podría entrar donde quisiera. Ascendió tras ello su mirada hasta sus ojos de nuevo. Una sensual sonrisa se dibujó en unos finos pero hambrientos labios, dejando entrever parcialmente sus dientes, que parecían intentar eclipsar en brillo a la luna. Descendió hasta quedar a su altura. Un pequeño hoyuelo dio rienda suelta a los latidos de su corazón cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para tener que descender la mirada totalmente para poder contemplarlo y jadear ante él.

- ¿Quién...?- La boca seca, totalmente seca, quiso articular otra palabra, pero la saliva se había quedado atascada en algún punto de su garganta.

Ahora, pudo distinguir unos largos y rebeldes rizos ondulados que apartó de su rostro en un gesto tan sugerente como excitante. Tenía unos largos y delineados dedos que hacían buena fama del resto de su cuerpo. Su tez era blanquecina, no le hacía falta rozar su pétrea piel para saber que era tan suave que podría tratarse de seda. Sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados en todo momento. Anhelante. Necesitaba ver los ojos de aquella mujer. No supo en qué momento los ojos de aquella pequeña fiera podían ser tan estimulantes para su entrepierna, pero una urgencia se creó en cuanto la mujer acercó su rostro al suyo.

Su aliento cálido impactó contra sus labios, enfervorizando su sed, nublando su entendimiento. ¿Qué misterio guardaba frente a él? Entreabrió la boca de nuevo para tratar de decir una palabra, una sola palabra que le devolviese la confianza en sí mismo, pero ella imitó su gesto, entreabriendo sus labios pintados de un suave carmín que quería ser catado en ése mismo instante. Llevó su mirada hasta ellos, investigando cada pequeño resquicio de ellos, cada pequeña grieta que se escapase de su paladar.

Las manos de la mujer entraron de nuevo en escena de pronto, como si también hubiesen cobrado vida en ése preciso instante. Sintió una de sus manos rozar con suavidad su cuello, posando uno a uno cada uno de sus dedos. Su tacto ardía. Parecían dejar una marca a cada segundo que pasaban en el mismo sitio, conteniendo en lo más hondo de su ser cada gemido por cada uno de sus dedos. Jadeó ésta vez notoriamente frente a ella, el calor que había notado nada más verla había incrementado hasta formarse un fuego tan intenso que sus propio cuerpo necesitaba algo con que apagarse.

Alzó sus brazos hasta la mujer sin poder resistirse, pasando sus brazos por su espalda para pegarla a él. Encajó sus labios tan fervientemente con los suyos que el hambre que había sentido anteriormente ahora era un apetito insaciable. Sus pechos impactaron de lleno contra su propio pecho, apretándose, no le importaba si con ellos se quedaba sin aire. Movió su boca en gesto apresurados, recorriendo la espalda de la mujer en rápidas caricias. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin tocar a una mujer? Su lengua recorrió cada rincón de su cavidad, presionó su propia lengua, jugando a quién tenía más hambre que quien. Agarró su pelo con suavidad, acercando ésta vez su cabeza más a la suya, como si no quisiese que se despegase de ése beso en ningún instante, como si pudiese vivir así el resto de días sin importarle su destino cercano.

Sintió de pronto las manos de la mujer agarrándole el cabello, tirandole con inquina, acrecentando el deseo que Tyrion estaba experimentando por ella, por sentir cada parte de su ser en la suya propia. Apretó el beso contra él mismo, sin darle oportunidad a escapar de la pared que lo tenía encerrado. Que tuviese por seguro que no querría escapar ni por todo el oro del mundo. No le importaba quién fuese. Paseó sus manos de nuevo por dónde le vino en gana mientras el beso seguía creciendo e intensificándose, no le importó por dónde dejaba sus caricias ni por dónde sus fuertes y placenteros arañazos.

De pronto, tomó sus manos sin separarse y de un gesto, se las llevó detrás de su cabeza, pegadas a la pared, dejándolo totalmente expuesto ante ella. Tan pronto como ella separó del beso, Tyrion comenzó a jadear sin poder retomar todo el aire que acababa de perder en escasos segundos. Abrió los ojos de una vez, con erotismo, y aparecieron ante él como dos criaturas mitológicas echando sus maldiciones sobre él. Se quedó sin aliento, si quiera pudo tomar el aire necesario para respirar. Parpadeó frente a él sin inmutarse de la reacción del hombrecillo. Se acercó aún más, mirándole con profundidad. Su mirada le hacía daño, no estaba muy seguro exactamente de dónde, pero lo sentía. Aquellas enormes perlas... Era totalmente imposible.

Se acercó a su oído pegándose de nuevo a él. Pero Tyrion estaba tan rígido y atónito que si quiera pudo recordar que estaba bajo la merced de la mujer con las manos inutilizadas tras su nuca.

- ¿Me estabas esperando?- Su voz fue como un susurro hiriente. Tan suave, tan melodioso y conocido, que le dolió. Notó una mano rozarle el rostro, en una suave y cariñosa caricia que lo hizo desvariar de nuevo.- ¿Me estabas esperando?- Repitió con voz aterciopelada sonriendo, escuchando perfectamente su respiración acompasada, agitando la suya misma.

- Sansa...- Gimió para sí mismo al notar las uñas de la mujer clavarse en su propia carne, provocandole tal placer inusual que gimió de nuevo, teniendo que cerrar los ojos involuntariamente al levantar la cabeza.- Sansa...- Y recibió una nueva caricia, suave, cariñosa, bajando cualquier tipo de excitación.

Comenzó a diluirse.

Tenuemente.

Mientras él solo podía mirarla pidiéndole, rogándole que se quedase un poco más.

- Mi señor...- Escuchó un murmullo fuera de sí mismo que le hizo parpadear rápidamente al notar tanta claridad en toda su cara.

- Argh...- Protestó algo malhumorado ante aquel hecho. ¿Qué había pasado...?

Abrió los ojos de pronto. De par en par. Confundido. Totalmente confundido. Y vio la misma imagen que anteriormente, pero mucho más dulce, más inocente, más niña.

- ¿Sansa...?- No pudo evitar farfullar entre dientes aún sin poder poner en orden todos sus pensamientos. ¿Qué diablos había pasado...?

Miró hacia todos lados. Sí, seguía en su celda. Se pasó la mano por el cuello con cuidado, frotándoselo sin más. No le dolía. No había ninguna marca. Realmente tuvo ganas de suspirar de desilusión. Había sido un sueño. Un jodido y precioso sueño.

Parpadeó un par de veces más al darse cuenta de nuevo de ésta situación.- ¿Sansa?- Dijo convencido de ello incorporándose de el suelo dónde se había quedado dormido, totalmente avergonzado sin poder mirarla directamente a los ojos, por los siete.

- Le he traído la comida.- Murmuró la chica al notar que Tyrion seguía adormilado.

- ¿Vos?- Se extrañó tomando la bandeja que le habían preparado, ¿seguro no seguía en su sueño? Estuvo tentado de pellizcarse, pero la imagen de Sansa, tan recatada, tan pura, tan virgen, le pobló el corazón de tranquilidad y sosiego. Sí, era su Sansa. Aunque tampoco le pondría pegas si fuese la Sansa de sus sueños, claro.- No hacía falta que lo hicierais.

- Me apetecía estar un rato con vos... Si no era inconveniente.- Descendió la mirada de pronto, haciendo que Tyrion sintiese que había hecho algo mal, por lo que le sonrió.

- ¿Inconveniente? ¿Crees que aquí tengo mucha diversión?- Bromeó el pequeño, ante lo cual, Sansa levantó la mirada para ver ésa pequeña sonrisa.- Solo es que no estoy en las condiciones más apropiadas para que me...- Se cortó a sí mismo mirándola intrigado.- ¿Cómo es que os han dejado entrar?- Oh no, su sueño.

- Vuestro padre me dio permiso como vuestra esposa para hacerle una visita diaria.- Explicó con calma.

Oh, aquello era mucho más normal. Iba vestida con un vestido similar al de ayer, pero dorado, con remaches por los costados. Un bonito vestido, sin duda. Además, el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una larga cola que había dejado cayese por la parte de su espalda.

- Qué considerado.- Rodó los ojos tomando el primer bocado de su bandeja, ¿quería reírse de él dejando que su esposa viniese a verlo de tal guisa? Seguro, no le extraba.- ¿Qué tal fue el día y la noche de ayer?- Preguntó preocupándose por su bienestar, esperaba que Jaime hubiese cumplido con su promesa...

- Bien, mi señor.- Asintió tratando de quitarle la preocupación que había visto en su pregunta, consiguiéndolo totalmente.- Vuestro hermano colocó dos de sus mejores hombres en la puerta de mis aposentos, al parecer, solo siguen sus órdenes, no sé de dónde salieron, creo que vinieron con él cuando apareció de nuevo.- Añadió algo curiosa por la procedencia de dichos hombres.

- Mmm... Es bastante extraño.- Concedió el hombrecillo terminando de comer, escuchar a Sansa hablar era siempre motivo de atención y relajación.- Aún así, me alegro de que cumpliese su promesa.

Le debía una a Jaime, sin duda alguna, le debía una por cumplir con su palabra. ¿Habría cambiado? Sí, tenía que ser así.

- Gracias por preocuparse tanto por mí... Tyrion.- Le agradeció pintando un segundo sus mejillas de un color carmín similar al de sus labios en sus sueños. De nuevo, le había llamado Tyrion, dándole un suave vuelco a su estómago cuando lo escuchó.

- Sansa, ya te dije que no has de darme las gracias, es lo que he de hacer.- Le explicó con brevedad sin querer escuchar más un 'Gracias', había sido su obligación, y su gusto velar por ella.

Un pequeño silencio se creó entre ambos. La pelirroja descendió la mirada un instante. ¿Ahora qué había dicho? ¿Se habría tomado mal ésas palabras? Tragó saliva tratando de pensar en cómo arreglarlo, ¿pero cómo iba a arreglar algo sin saber qué había hecho?

- Vos al menos sí sabéis ser buen esposo...- Murmuró a media voz, haciendo que el hombrecillo abriese los ojos un poco más sorprendido. ¿Se refería acaso a...? Dejó la bandeja con su comida, ya inexistente en el suelo, asegurándose de no tener ningún resto en su boca. Y tomó su mano con delicadeza, como el día anterior.

- Yo jamás esperé nada de vos, mi señora, ni tampoco le pedí nada a cambio de tener que soportarme como marido.- Sonrió suavemente comprendiendo su situación, consiguiendo que le mirase. Era cierto, ella estaba casada con un enano. Él no iba a tener descendencia. Si fuese ella, preferiría estar casada con un hombre hecho a su medida, literalmente, y no poder tener hijos a estar con semejante personaje como compañero de vida, a la fuerza.

- Pero vos...- Trató de reivindicar sus palabras, pero Tyrion no quiso escuchar nada, no quería escuchar las palabras de lástima de Sansa.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí?- Preguntó con un tono de curiosidad interrumpiéndole sus palabras, no quería escuchar más.

- ¿Ah?...- Recordó de pronto y sostuvo entre sus manos el libro que Tyrion le había llevado el día de...- Es el libro que me dijiste...- Se lo tendió con cuidado, parecía extremadamente frágil aunque era muy grueso y denotaba muchos años de antigüedad.

De nuevo, abrió los ojos aún más sorprendido que antes. Tomó el libro por inercia, y acarició con suavidad la tapa de éste. ¿Lo había traído? La miró con curiosidad, y algo de incredulidad. La verdad, si quiera se esperaba que apareciese de nuevo por allí, que viniese con _su_ libro... Era fascinante.

- Dijiste antes de marcharte que irías a por un libro de la biblioteca...- Comenzó a explicar al ver el silencio y la mirada del hombre, pensando que no lo recordaba, pero lo que sucedía era que estaba estupefacto.- Que era un secreto y quedó en la alcoba tirado... Tuve curiosidad de leerlo pero... Pensé que sería mejor si tú me lo enseñabas al ser tu secreto.- Terminó de hablar, y el corazón de Tyrion se desbocaba en su interior de dicha, quién lo diría dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes.

- Sansa...- Murmuró algo emocionado acariciando aún el libro, abriéndolo por una de sus primeras páginas.- Gracias.- Agradeció simplemente el enano contemplando el libro entre sus manos. No había pensado en él, pero sin duda, no podría perdonárselo si encima de todo, lo hubiese perdido, era su secreto mejor guardado...

- ¿Empezamos?- La voz impaciente de Sansa le hizo despertar de su pequeño ensimismamiento, volviendo a su viva y suave voz. _Gracias, de verdad_. Probablemente ella si quiera se imaginase lo que significaba para él. Tampoco se habría imaginado que le entusiasmase tanto leer con él, _ahora él no podía parar de darle para sí mismo las gracias._

- Claro.- Asintió con el mismo entusiasmo, olvidando por un instante, de nuevo, dónde estaba, realmente era evidente que sí lo recordaba, pero por un instante, podía centrarse en Sansa, e imaginarse en un punto intermedio entre ella y el universo.- Verás es una guía de dragones.- Comenzó a hablar ojeandolo por encima, pasando rápido las páginas de un lado a otro.

Ambos, casi de forma autómata, se acercaron al otro para poder ver con claridad el libro. De nuevo sintió cómo la joven no hacía ningún desagrado a su tacto, a pesar de su aspecto de ahora y le animó a pelear contra lo que fuera.

- ¿Que ése dragón podía hacer que resbalases con la grasa de sus alas?- Preguntó de pronto pasmada por lo que Tyrion le explicaba acerca de uno de los dragones que salía en aquella guía tan inusual.

- Exacto. ¿Imaginas si untásemos todo el salón del Trono con la grasa de sus alas?- Le expuso su idea entre carcajadas a su pequeña Sansa, la cuál no tardó en comenzar a reír.

- Ojalá.- Asintió tan inocente como siempre, sus sueños le recordaban a los suyos con su edad, lleno de vida, pero sin las ataduras que justamente éso, _su esposa_, tenía.

- Mira éste otro.- Pasó de página dejando que su risa resonase por las cuatro esquinas de la celda, grabando su sonido para quizás no sentirse tan solo de noche... Tragó saliva recordando su sueño, sintiendo su roce, poniéndose nervioso de pronto. Tomó aire calmándose antes de que ella pudiese darse cuenta. Soltándolo con delicadeza al ver que no fue así, o al menos si se dio, no lo comentó, no sabía aún así que era por ella... Aunque de otra forma.

- ¿De verdad hubieron tantos tipos de dragones?- Los ojos maravillados de Sansa eran un océano con miles de criaturas, tan nítidos y resplandecientes como las aguas de Tarth.

- Según éste libro, sí.- Asintió incrementando la felicidad de la joven.- Aunque quizás si quiera pudieron documentar todos los que hubieron en aquel precioso tiempo.

- Lo que daría por volver a ver uno.- Suspiró con algo de pesadumbre.

- Al menos, siempre nos quedarán sus impresionantes cadáveres.- Sonrió algo consolado por aquel hecho, pero la mente y tristeza de Sansa parecía estar en otro lado, ¿sería por lo del otro día...?

Dos toques en la puerta. Indicaban por finalizada su visita. ¡Joder! Apenas en unas horas sería plena tarde por cómo estaba el sol... ¿Tanto había dormido aquella noche? Normal si lo miraba por el lado en que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, si no quería volverse loco de tanto pensar.

- Mira.- La llamó tratando de despejarla.- Quédate con el libro.

- ¿Cómo...?- Parpadeó rápidamente, teniendo de pronto el libro en las manos sin si quiera saber que se lo había dado.

- Yo me sé todos ésos dragones de memoria.- Le respondió con sinceridad.- Así que, tú tienes que investigarlos ahora.

- Pero es tu...- Murmuró acariciando el libro de la misma manera que él lo había hecho, esbozándose en su rostro una sonrisa complacida.- Gracias.- Agradeció con las mejillas ungidas en color. Tendría más de 18 años, pero para aquellas cosas, seguía siendo la ilusa Sansa con la que se casó. Se levantó con rapidez apretando el libro contra ella.- Mañana volveré, y ya no necesitaré el libro.- Le prometió con ésa sonrisa aún en sus mejillas, formando unos preciosos carrillos que derretían el alma de Tyrion.

- No hace...- Comenzó a decir sin poder apartar la mirada de sus ojos, no quería desilusionarla de nuevo, y al menos, ella le entretenía legalmente lo que estaba aquí.- Está bien.- Aceptó viéndola ya en la puerta, mirándole desde allí. Tan lejos, y a la vez tan cerca...- Hasta mañana entonces, mi señora, cuídese por favor.

- Igualmente, mi señor. Hasta mañana.- Copió con una suave sonrisa su despedida, y obligada, salió por la puerta. Creyó ver un deje de tristeza en sus palabras, pero lo ignoró tratando de no alentar sus ilusiones, vanas ilusiones, ¿cómo iba a estar triste? ¿porque estuviese aquí? Venga ya...

Se sentó contra la pared de nuevo rememorando la tarde que había pasado junto a ella, riendo sin importarle lo que se avecinase, ya había asimilado la idea de que no podría enfrentar el juicio, ni si quiera con un juicio por combate o una defensa pidiendo perdón, que jamás haría. Y aún en la soledad en la que ahora se encontraba, seguía teniendo el corazón cálido y acogedor por su solo recuerdo.

- Hasta mañana...- Murmuró con suavidad y la esperanza de que así fuese.

Nadie le decía que era cierto, que iba a venir, realmente no tendría por qué ir a verle, pero así por lo menos, dormiría caliente ésa noche, avivado por la ilusión de sus palabras... _Hasta mañana._

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué os pareció éste segundo capítulo? ^^**

**¡No seáis tímidos y dejadme vuestras reviews! Me encanta recibirlas y así se lo que pensáis acerca del fic. **

**Respuestas:**

**Meg: ¡Hola! Me alegra que comentases ^^ ¡Y más aún que te gustase el fic! Ya tengo pensado el final para éste fic, no puedo decir nada porque si no, ¿qué hay de intriga? Pero seguramente cuando lo termine, haré una 2º parte ^^**

**¡Un saludo queridos lectores y hasta pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola hola!  
**

**Como bien ya dije, ésta historia la tengo tan fresca y tan reciente, que ya tienen una nueva actualización... ¡Me siento con ganas de escribirla!**

**Así que, sin más demora, aquí tienen un capítulo lleno de sorpresas... ¡Buena lectura!**

**¡Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Pesaba... Sentía todo el peso que nunca había sostenido entre sus manos...

Dolía... Aquellas cadenas le tenían tan fuertemente aprisionado, que temía su circulación ya no fluyese de la misma forma.

No podía moverse. Se encontraba totalmente inmovilizado. Jadeaba. Trataba de abrir los ojos, pero el sudor que caía por toda su cara manchando su ropa se lo impedía. Volvía a jadear en aquel silencio voluptuoso.

"!Matadlo¡" Escuchó en el fondo de aquella habitación. Una voz emponzoñada, amarga, envuelta en rabia y sed de sangre.

- Basta...- Murmuró sin fuerzas dejando caer la cabeza contra lo que parecía estar un muro.

Notaba como si una hilera de pequeños salientes penetrasen dentro de su cabeza, justo donde la había apoyado. Gimió con fuerza. Con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, que era demasiado escasa.

- Basta...- Lloriqueó dejando que un par de lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, con cariño, limpiando por donde iban los restos de su propia sangre.- Por favor...

Tenía ganas de romper a llorar. Quería que acabasen con su vida ya, que dejasen de aplazar el momento en el que se encontraba.

Gritó de dolor cuando las cadenas se apretaron más sobre él mismo sin previo aviso, retorciéndose, sin poder evitar impactar contra el suelo. Dejó que todas aquellas lágrimas continuasen cayendo hacia el suelo.

- Basta... Basta... Matadme...- Imploró en un hilo de voz por fin el enano enterrando la cara en el suelo, no quería seguir viviendo si era de aquella forma.

Había llegado su fin, después de tantos años aguantando, luchando, defendiéndose... Sabía que no podría pelear contra su familia, era imposible.

Uno.

Dos.

La puerta sonó tan fuerte, pero tan lejana que si quiera alzó la cabeza para mirar quién contemplaría ahora su tortura con una malvada sonrisa. ¿Joffrey tal vez?

Un paso, dos pasos. Ahora sí que podía distinguir el ruido. Firmes, delicados, punzantes, tranquilos, cautelosos.

Sintió de pronto una mano aferrada a su brazo que lo incorporó contra la pared, parecía tan delicada, que agachó la mirada hacia el suelo compasivo, implorándole su muerte.

- Hoy no es tu día.- Murmuró _aquella_ voz.

Levantó la mirada como si se tratase de un espejismo y allí estaba. No pudo evitar dejar que las lágrimas comenzasen a correr como grandes ríos por toda su cara, pero no apartó sus ojos de los suyos en ningún momento. Disfrutando de ellos aquellos escasos segundos en los que parecía estar mirando al mar a través de ellos, dos enormes perlas azules de un color tan vivo, y con un punto tan lascivo, que inspiraban la tranquilidad de cualquier marinero, o soldado de tierra firme.

El dolor comenzó a mitigar de pronto, embelesado por sus enormes ojos. Se atrevió a mirarla completamente, sin estar cansado ya para hacerlo. El pelo de nuevo caía como aquella noche, exuberante hacia sus pechos, cubiertos con un despampanante vestido, aún no había conseguido distinguir el color, ni tampoco lo había intentado. Sus manos rodearon de nuevo su cuello, como la noche anterior, solo que aquella noche, sabía quién era.

- Sansa...- Murmuró aún aturdido levantando las manos hacia sus caderas. Parpadeó sorprendido al ver que las cadenas habían desaparecido, y en su lugar, una hermosa joven esbozaba una incitante y sensual sonrisa mientras arañaba con fuerza su nuca, acercándolo aún más a ella.

- Ya estás a salvo... O no.- Mordió su labio inferior ante Tyrion.

- Sansa... Ésto no está bien...- Trató de retirarse de ella con tan increíble fuerza de voluntad que cerró los ojos para dejar de mirarla.

Era su esposa. Era su Sansa. De pronto cayó en la cuenta. Era su Sansa. Aquello no era real, solo un sueño. Luego no podría sostenerle la mirada.

- Tyrion... Estoy preparada.- Acercó sus labios a los suyos comenzando el beso que dejó al Lannister patidifuso.

No estaba bien... No estaba bien...

Gimió del gusto cuando notó la lengua de su esposa dentro de su propia lengua, dominándole como siempre pensó hacerlo sobre ella.

La tomó con fuerza, pegándola totalmente a él, rendido ante los encantos que ella sabía ejercía sobre él. Le bajaría la luna si hiciese falta, o convocaría a todos aquellos caballeros de la luna para que la convenciesen de bajar para su señora. Sabía, que aquello estaba mal, pero, sus labios sabían tan bien... Que al menos disfrutaría de ellos ahora que podía.

Las manos de la joven se aferraron con fuerza a su pelo. Otra vez. Ardía. Tiraba de él provocándole a Tyrion ligeros gemidos que el contrarrestaba descubriendo las partes de su mujer que aún no le había dejado investigar.

- Gracias por venir a rescatarme...- Sonrió sin poder evitarlo frente a sus labios, hundiendo sus manos en lo más profundo de su vestido.

- Siempre seré tuya... Tyrion...- Gimió en su oído suavemente, sobrepasada por el placer que el enano acababa de descubrir ser el suyo propio, solo uno de sus gemidos en su oído, arrancado de su garganta por él mismo.

De pronto, casi por arte de magia, se volvió tan lejana. Tan distante. Que Tyrion la apretó más entre sus brazos tratando de no soltarla.

- No... No... Por favor, no te vayas.- Imploró cayendo de rodillas al suelo, tratando de retenerla de alguna manera, pero se desvanecía con una última sonrisa entre sus brazos.

* * *

- No... No...- Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.- ¡No!- Elevó la voz incorporándose de pronto en aquella vieja celda.

Jadeó sin poder evitarlo llevándose las manos a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. ¡Joder! ¡Otra vez lo mismo! ¡Joder! ¡¿Por qué a él?! No podía venir todas las noches a sus sueños para después abandonarlo... No podía... Suspiró cansado y resignado. Fue éso, simplemente, un sueño, no tenía nada que ver con Sansa... Pero sus ojos eran tan reales... Tan cálidos y serenos...

- Mi señor... ¿Se encuentra bien?- Murmuró algo asustada la mujer con la que se encontró a su derecha, no había percatado en su presencia, por lo que dio un pequeño brinco hacia ella.

¿Qué demonios...? No, no podía ser, acababa de volver a soñar con ella y... ¿Estaba aquí? ¿Cómo iba a...? Oh, era cierto, Sansa le dijo que vendría hoy... Se encogió dentro de sí mismo, arropado en sus palabras y en su cariño. Sí, aquella era su _real_ Sansa. Había venido... De verdad había venido... Un sentimiento de felicidad recorrió tanto su cuerpo que sonrió hacia la muchacha, dejándole ver que se encontraba perfectamente. Sonrisa que se copió en el rostro de la mujer automáticamente, aliviada.

- Buenos días Sansa.- La saludó ya tranquilo, o lo que le dejaba estar su cuerpo.

- Buenas tardes más bien.- Rió suavemente la joven teniéndole la bandeja de comida que había dejado en el suelo hacía un rato.- Llegué y estaba durmiendo, parecía cansado, así que no le desperté.- Explicó rápidamente sin entrar en mucho detalle.- ¿Tuvo una pesadilla?

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Si nadie le despertaba sabía que podía tirarse horas y horas más durmiendo si lo hacía en malas condiciones. Pero algo allí no le cuadraba, por lo que miró pensativo la bandeja, pero sentía algo en el estómago que no estaba seguro qué era, o qué significaba.

- Sí... Una tontería.- Hizo un mohín alzando las cejas, para luego volver a su rostro normal y comenzar a comer, estaba hambriento.- ¿Has estado aquí desde que dejaste mi comida?- Preguntó sin mirarla directamente, deseando que fuese sí la respuesta.

- Eh... Sí.- Escuchó sin dejar de comer, dándole botes de alegría el corazón.- Pero... Fue solo porque estuve leyendo ésto, y quería que viese que no lo necesitaba...- Sacó el libro de dragones dejándolo junto a ella, si Tyrion hubiese alzado la mirada, hubiese visto el gran rubor que tenía la joven en sus mejillas. El cuál, gracias a los siete, se disipó antes de que la levantase.

- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó asombrado dejando la bandeja a un lado, después de comprobar que no le hubiese quedado ningún resto de comida.

- Sí.- Asintió de forma enérgica recuperando la sonrisa.- Venga, puede preguntarme lo que quiera.- Le instó preparada.

- ¿Segura?- Sonrió sin necesidad de tomar el libro para preguntarle y saber la respuesta.- ¿Según qué clasifica el libro a los dragones?

- Según el color de las escamas del dragón.- Respondió con rapidez, asintiéndose a sí misma al terminar.

- Bueno, ésa era fácil.- Sonrió con suavidad, pensando en una un poco más difícil.- ¿Qué único dragón, según la guía, no tiene dientes?

- Mmm...- Pensó detenidamente ésta vez con algo más de complejidad, pero dijo que lo haría, y lo haría.- Es el... ¿Downguard venerable?

- Vaya, veo que alguien estuvo bastante entretenida ayer, exacto.- Asintió gratamente sorprendido, sí que se lo había aprendido.- No como yo.- Habló por lo bajo rodando los ojos algo fastidiado, solo podía dormir y dormir y en sus sueños... Parpadeó rápidamente.- A ver... ¿Cuál es el dragón con aspecto más anciano?

- Ése me llamó mucho la atención...- Murmuró suavemente sin recordar el nombre del dragón. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de pensar, era un nombre muy difícil.

La miró un momento, desde conmovido hasta ilusionado. No había maldad en sus gestos, mucho menos en su corazón. Al contrario, se hallaba "cuidando" de su esposo, el cuál no le agrada, pero le hacía feliz solo con su presencia. Y poniéndole tanto interés a algo tan importante para él... Era emocionante. Ojalá tuviesen más tiempo para compartirlo de aquella forma...

- ¡Paarthurnax!- Exclamó de pronto sonriente, sonrojando sus mejillas al instante.

- Veo que ya no vas a necesitar el libro...- Asintió el enano haciéndole caso a su aún esposa.- Aún así, es tuyo, yo te lo regalé.- Asintió de nuevo, complacido, un regalo era un regalo.

- Pero... Ya no lo necesito.- Se negó la joven teniéndolo entre sus manos.

- Por si algún día se te olvida.- Alzó las cejas en un gesto gracioso, arrancándole una suave risa de asentimiento a la joven.

Dichosa juventud. Dichosa inocencia. Lo que daría ahora mismo por tener un trozo de ella.

¿Sabría Sansa que hoy se suponía era su juicio? Bueno, realmente si no lo sabía, mejor, así al menos podría pasar el día tranquila. Aunque ¿por qué no iba a pasarlo? A ella le daba igual que lo juzgasen, total. Quizás sí se preocupaba, pero únicamente por la protección que le había impuesto... Lo que no tenía claro, era a qué hora sería, o cuando, ya que era un juicio privado. ¿Y por qué no había venido a avisarle Jaime? A saber qué estaba sucediendo...

- ¿Siguen los guardias escoltándote la habitación?- Preguntó al recordar el punto de la promesa de su hermano.

- Sí.- Asintió simplemente dejando el libro junto a ella.- Cada mañana hay un par de nuevos soldados escoltando mi habitación, y siempre me acompañan vaya donde vaya.- Continuó explicando, aún intrigada por saber el paradero de dichos hombres.

- Me alegra de que así sea.- Se recostó levemente contra el pilar que tenía tras la espalda.- ¿Y qué tal van las cosas en el castillo?

- ¡Aern!- Se escuchó un gran grito proveniente de fuera de la celda. El guardia que había en la puerta pareció voltearse hacia el susodicho que lo llamaba, y ambos dos, hacia él.- ¡El rey reclama nuestra ayuda!

Frunció el ceño mosqueado por aquella acción, ¿qué estaba sucediendo en el palacio? Fue a levantarse rápidamente, cuando sintió la mano de Sansa reteniéndole. Volteó la mirada confundido hacia ella, ¿por qué necesitaba el rey la ayuda de su guardia?

- Se ha divisado en el horizonte un barco de la que parece ser Daenerys Targarien.- Respondió la pregunta que no le hizo falta le formulase para saberla.

Un pequeño grito ahogado se quedó en la garganta de Tyrion que solo consiguió abrir la boca totalmente pasmado. ¿QUÉ? ¿Y NO LE HABÍAN DICHO NADA ANTES? ¿CÓMO SANSA LO SUPO ANTES QUE ÉL? Bueno, éso era normal porque él estaba encerrado en aquellas malditas 4 paredes, pero Jai... Oh, por éso no vino a visitarlo. Ahora encajaba todo.

- Jaime me confió decirte que tu juicio se pospondrá por ello a mañana...- Añadió tragando saliva algo nerviosa.- Siento no haberlo dicho antes, pero...

- No pasa nada Sansa.- Acarició su mano para tranquilizarla, aunque extrañamente aún no había apartado y asintió, notando cómo la retiró al darse cuenta de aquel hecho.- Es normal que no supieses cómo decírmelo, gracias, de verdad.- Por fin pudo agradecer sin que saliese fuera de contexto todo lo que había hecho por él, aunque ella no supiese que no solo se refería a éso.

- ¿Y qué piensa alegar en su juicio?- Preguntó la joven, parecía preocupada, no llegaba a entender del todo la razón por mucho que lo había pensado, pero también parecía curiosa.

- No pienso alegar nada.- Respondió simplemente.- Buscarán cualquier resquicio, cualquier cosa que si quiera hice, para mandarme a la muerte.- Continuó explicando sin mucho interés.- Aunque claro, si sobrevivimos de ésta noche y no es cierto que llegan barcos de Daenerys...

- Pero...- No continuó la frase, lo miró casi rogándole que se defendiese.- No quiero que mueras tú también, Tyrion...- La terminó descendiendo la mirada un momento, recibiendo la total intriga y sorpresa del enano, ¿qué acababa de decir?- Eres el único que se ha preocupado de mí desde que llegué, durante todos éstos años...- Escuchaba las palabras de Sansa, con tanta preocupación en ellas, que realmente le dolía verla así, pero no podía hacer nada... El destino ya estaba echado, no quería escucharla terminar, no quería escuchar las palabras de que quizás lo viese como su mejor amigo, o como un maldito padre.

- Sansa.- La detuvo un instante antes de que continuase, consiguiendo que alzase sus ojos hacia ella, tan vulnerable... Tan diferente a la Sansa que aparecía en sus sueños...- Éso lo hice con placer, y con gusto, además era mi obligación.- La tomó de las manos con suavidad.- Entiendo que quieras ayudarme, es más, no te imaginas cuánto lo valoro, pero ésta es la realidad, no se puede hacer nada contra la familia Lannister.- Habló calmado, eligiendo concienzudamente las palabras para no decir nada de lo que luego arrepentirse.

- Lo entiendo...- Agachó la mirada, algo entristecida, Tyrion no sabía exactamente cómo animarla, pero de pronto, algo brilló por sí solo.

- ¿Y han visto dragones con el barco?- Preguntó cambiando de conversación, fingiendo emoción.

- ¿Eh? Pues... No han dicho nada de ello.- Recordó de pronto Sansa, recuperando el brillo en sus ojos perfectamente abiertos.

- ¿Imaginas que trajo a sus dragones?- Imaginó por un momento mirando por la ventana aquel pequeño cielo azul que dejaba ver entre los barrotes.- Ojalá pudiese estar ahí fuera ayudando, y no aquí dentro.- Se quejó suavemente, totalmente resignado, siempre era un inútil por una cosa u otra.

- ¿Y si escapásemos los dos?- Propuso Sansa de pronto, tan de pronto, que Tyrion abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, totalmente atónito, mirándola fijamente, por un instante pensó que era una broma, pero después, parecía tan extremadamente decida en su propuesta, que se quedó boquiabierto sin saber qué decir.

¿Ella, su esposa por obligación, quería escaparse con él?

- ¿Estás de broma no? ¿Cómo escaparíamos acaso?- Preguntó aún sin poder dejar de estar atónito.- Además, ¿por qué escaparías conmigo?

- Ahora con todo el revuelo en palacio y la ayuda de tu hermano...- Murmuró algo avergonzada por la idea que había pensado y automáticamente había salido por su boca, no respondió a lo último, esperando no se diese cuenta, aunque realmente, deseaba escaparse con él, quizás a algún lugar lejos, quizás a Invernalia.

- Sansa, no podríamos hacer éso.- Negó suavemente recuperando la compostura, sería alguna chiquillada que había pensado de pronto al ver el rostro que lucía, prefirió no pensar más en el tema, aunque por un momento, creyó volver a tener la inocencia propia de su edad.

- Sí, fue una tontería.- Se retractó lo más rápido que pudo.- Olvidé que tengo algo que hacer, mi señor.- Se levantó suavemente, con una tenue sonrisa.- Mañana volveré antes del juicio.- Le aseguró deteniéndose un instante en la puerta.

- Está bien.- Asintió el Lannister poniéndose en pie un momento para despedirla.- Buena tarde y noche, my lady.- Le declaró dejándola ir, cerrando la puerta que le volvía a dejar en su más absoluta soledad.

De nuevo, había sentido ése enorme vacío cuando se había marchado. Era claro, no quería que se fuese, pero... No entendía por qué, sentía algo rabiando en su interior... Qué idea más absurda... Escapar con él... Rió algo cínico sentándose de nuevo contra el muro de piedra. ¿Cómo iba a querer escapar con él? Por favor, ¡ni que quisiera estar casada con él! Solo quería la seguridad que hasta día de hoy le había otorgado, incluso poniendo su vida en ello para que no la dañasen...

Pero increíblemente, algo de esperanza se quedó quieta dentro de su pequeño cuerpecito.

¿Y si fuese cierto? ¿Y si realmente quería escapar con él? ¿Cómo es que acaso querría? Parpadeó un instante, ¿por qué no quería exactamente que muriera? Recordó entonces no haberla terminado dejar de hablar.

- ¡Por los siete!- Se maldijo a sí mismo dando un certero puñetazo contra el suelo.

¿Por qué no la había dejado terminar? ¡Joder! Al menos así entendería algo y no estaría comiéndose la cabeza durante lo que restaba de tarde hasta el anochecer... ¿Pero no sería mejor para ella que muriese? Una gran fortuna, la opción de poder casarse con quien se le antojase, de escapar de allí si era lo que deseaba... De verdad, no entendía a las mujeres. Seguramente fueran fruto de algún dios superior para castigar al resto de imbéciles, y claro, hasta aquí habían llegado, para poner sus vidas patas arriba y estar, en un momento tan importante como aquel pensando en una mujer con senos que en su defensa en el juicio por su vida.

Aún, no podía dejar de pensar en que... Sansa hubiese empezado a sentir algo por él... Aunque fuese lo más mínimo, lo más remoto... No podría hacerse una idea de lo feliz, y tremendamente depresivo que se sentía por ése hecho...

* * *

Si bien el resto de tardes pasó de un lado a otro de la celda, sentado, o pensando en el más allá y cosas de su existencia, a la vez que en la preciosa Sansa, ésa tarde, no fue distinta.

Tocaron a la puerta de pronto. Se suponía que ya no podía, o tenía que tener visita, por lo que se incorporó de estar tendido en el suelo para cotillear acerca de quién era.

- No me jodas.- Murmuró con la mano en la cara al ver que se abrió la puerta y su mismo padre se alzaba tras ella.

- Gracias, mi señor.- Una voz dulce y suave que conocía perfectamente habló tras él, si ya lo dejó atónito antes con su propuesta, ahora estaba estupefacto, ¿qué había venido a hacer Sansa con su padre aquí?

La joven penetró dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, su padre, por alguna razón que aún no entendía, había venido con ella, no iba a entrar, y se quedaba en la puerta. Llevaba un trozo de papel en la mano, ¿qué estaba pasando allí?

Aguardó hasta que llegó hasta él y se detuvo en seco.

- Sansa, ¿qué está pasando?- Preguntó sin poder esperar más, con el ceño levemente fruncido, preocupado, muy preocupado.

- He estado hablando con mi consejo, y me han aconsejado que lo más acertado sería anular nuestro matrimonio antes del juicio.- Respondió directamente, sin cavilar. Causando desde incertidumbre hasta temor al enano, incrédulo de lo que estaba escuchando.- Para así no ser la viuda de nadie a la hora de volver a contraer nupcias.- Sin una pizca de dolor, de sentimiento... No encontró nada que le dijese que aquello era treta de su padre...

La miró totalmente confundido, dolido en el alma, él pensó que... Apretó el puño con cuidado, teniendo ganas de destrozar aquella celda en la que no había nada, pero donde por unos momentos creyó tenerlo todo, donde ahora mismo todos los años junto a ella iban a desaparecer así por así, y su padre seguramente habría venido para que no montase el número de circo, cómo no.

- ¿Esto es por...?- Trató de buscarle la lógica a sus palabras, quizás estaba enfadada por lo de escaparse pero... Era imposible, Sansa jamás se enfadaría por algo así, menos romper su enlace... ¡¿Pero entonces por qué lo estaba haciendo?! ¿Acaso no se desvivió lo suficiente por ella? Una enorme bala de plomo pareció atravesarle el pecho del dolor que sentía en ése momento.

- Es lo mejor.- Negó levemente tendiéndole el papel.

La miró un momento, buscando ésa calidez que había visto todos los días atrás en sus ojos, los que le habían salvado de una increíble soledad éstos días. Pero no los encontró.

Aquella, tampoco era su Sansa.

- Comprendo.- Dijo simplemente haciendo de tripas corazón. La entendía perfectamente, ¿para qué seguir casada con el enano que iba a morir mañana? ¿Quién era él para si quiera con ése privilegio? Nadie querría cargar con el título de "La viuda de Tyrion Lannister", era algo repugnante, era alguien repugnante más bien. Así podría empezar su vida desde cero con un mozo de su altura, nunca mejor dicho, ¿quién en su sano juicio iba a quererle a él? Sin duda, era lo mejor para ella.

Tomó el papel armándose de valor por no temblar, al igual que la pluma que también llevaba consigo la muchacha.

Quería poder hablar con ella, preguntarle qué había sucedido, por qué ahora quería ésto, pero su garganta no estaba por la labor de ello. Le valía una real mierda que su padre se encontrase al otro lado de la puerta, ¡una real mierda! Pero lo impasible que era Sansa... ¿Qué le habían hecho?

Su mano se movía automáticamente, y con todo el pesar y dolor del mundo, firmó aquel papel que oficialmente ahora, le separaba de su... de Lady Sansa, Stark.

Le entregó el papel lentamente, sin poder evitar descender la mirada, para levantarla con una sonrisa cínica que borró al instante cuando cogió el papel. Notando cómo algo se rompía en el aire, quizás su corazón, quizás la conexión que hubo entre ellos durante tantos años, lo que le enseñó, lo que compartieron... ¿Qué podría haber significado para ella, más que la espera de que pudiese apartarse de él? Parpadeó reprimiendo las ganas de dejar soltar un par de lágrimas por su aún más corrompido rostro.

- ¿Podría pedirle un último deseo?- Preguntó con el corazón en vilo.

- S-Sí.- Dudó notablemente contrariada.

Todo su cuerpo desde un primer momento, el por qué lo había dicho más bien, quería un beso, solo un beso, el último de despedida, el primero después de la ceremonia de la boda, sentir de verdad el roce de sus labios en contacto con los suyos propios, ser el único aliento que le quedaría para sostenerse en pie.

- Cuídese.- Pero no fue capaz de pronunciar las palabras de lo que realmente deseaba. Cada letra fue como un pequeño puñal, sacándole a trozos cada uno de sus órganos, cada uno de sus sentimientos y anhelos. Solo quería que llegase le juicio pronto, y que de una vez se fuese de aquel mundo que no era para él.

- Gracias, mi señor.- Asintió agradecida dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta.

Sin dudar, sin si quiera mirar atrás, salió por la puerta con su padre, él si quiera le miró, si quiera le saludó.

La puerta se cerró sin más demora, sus manos se sujetaron el pelo y la cabeza con inquina, esperó a no oír ni un alma en las mazmorras, y cayó al suelo sentado, totalmente desconsolado, dejando que sus lágrimas encharcaran totalmente su ropa, pero no pudiesen limpiar la sangre de la herida que acababa de ser abierta. Se hizo un ovillo, olvidó que ésa noche podían ser avasallados por la Targaryen, y sin poder evitarlo, dejó que sus ojos llorasen todo lo que quisieran, ya habían sido lo suficientemente fuertes durante aquel tiempo.

Y lo peor de aquello, era que ésa noche, su última noche en éste mundo, ya no tendría a Sansa para conseguir apaciguar sus sueños.

* * *

**Chan, chan, chan... ¿Qué tal les pareció lo que sucedió?**

**Espero no haberlos dejado muy traumados Jaja**

**¡Y también quiero saberlo a través de las reviews que siempre estoy encantada de recibir! :3 Además, cuantas más reciba, más me dan ganas de escribir, yo lo dejo caer... Haha**

**Respuestas:**

**grimcs - ¡Hola amija! Bueno, a ti ya te contesté por Twitter al comentario, así que... ¡Espero que te haya gustado la actualización y reciba otra review de qué te pareció ésta actualización! ¡Un besito!**

**N. - ¡Hola hola! Muchas gracias, ¡en serio! Me alegro de que te haya gustado, al igual que la pareja de Tyrion y Sansa *^*/ Ojalá hubiese quedado así... Sí... Un saludito y espero verte pronto por aquí de nuevo.**

**Damoniaca4ever - ¡Hola hola! Jajajajajaja ¡Muchas gracias por lo del sueño! Es que estaba inspirada y fue como... A ver qué hago yo de principio... Oh dios, aparcao' Jaja bueno pues... ¡Ya se verá que sucede! Un saludito y espero verte pronto por aquí de nuevo.**

**¡Un saludo a todos y hasta pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Nueva actualización!**

**Siento la demora, pero tenía demasiadas cosas en mente y fui escribiéndolo poquito a poquito ^^**

**¡Espero os guste!**

* * *

-¡No!- Gritó como si fuese su último aliento, incorporándose de pronto.

Jadeó con fuerza, con necesidad, queriendo retomar todo el aire que acababa de perder.

Mantenía la mirada fija en ningún sitio en concreto, con la mente en cualquier parte menos allí, dejando que el sudor corriese a sus anchas por todo su cuerpo y su rostro.,

Joder... Se pasó una mano por la cabeza, removiéndose el pelo sucio y grasiento, le habían quitado el derecho a asearse, probablemente como ya no sería un juicio público, ¿para qué dejarle que se lavase si nadie lo vería? Emitió un gruñido cuando se frotó la frente, ¿por qué le dolía tanto? Ah... ¿Fue donde se golpeó en su sueño?

* * *

"Totalmente destrozado.

Sentía golpes tanto en un costado como en otro, totalmente tirado en el suelo.

Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro.

Sus pequeños gritos quedaban ahogados en aquel lugar, donde no llegaban a nadie.

Quiso volver a rendirse.

Pidió clemencia, por su propia muerte.

Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo. ¿Cuándo había estado de pie?

El tiempo y el espacio a su alrededor había quedado reducido a cenizas en su subconsciente.

Levantó las manos cubriéndose la cabeza con miedo.

Ya no sentía a nadie cerca, nadie le golpeaba.

Tenía terrible pánico de que regresasen.

Uno...

Dos...

Tres...

Nada, no había nadie allí.

Comenzó a llorar de pronto, sin saber por qué, solo escuchaba su llanto volviendo a él en un amargo eco que le helaba el corazón.

Estaba solo.

Y no veía nada.

Se incorporó ésta vez consciente de ello.

¿Hay alguien? Quiso preguntar aterrorizado.

Le daba miedo la oscuridad, ¿desde cuándo?

No quería volver a ser golpeado.

Comenzó a correr por toda la habitación.

A pesar de no poder ver, sabía que tras de sí iba dejando un rastro de sangre.

Pero no le importó, aunque pudiese ser la pista para seguirlo, continuó corriendo tratando de encontrar desesperadamente la salida.

Sus manos en alto tratando de tocar algo quedaron vacías por una eternidad.

Por mucho que corriese, no encontraba nada. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaría corriendo en círculo? ¿Dónde habría un lugar cerrado tan grande? ¿Por qué...?

Jadeó sin tener más respiración, se detuvo totalmente cansado, no sentía su cuerpo. Tampoco podía ver si realmente estaba allí.

Algo golpeó sus rodillas por detrás. Sin fuerza, cayó hincado de rodillas.

¿ Qué era aquello...? Sin oponer resistencia, no pudo pensar más, estaba exhausto... Los músculos no le respondían...

Sintió ahora otro fuerte golpe en el estómago, doblándolo hacia delante, de bruces contra el suelo.

Empezó a pedir clemencia de nuevo, que acabasen con él ya.

¿Dónde estaba Sansa para salvarlo como cada noche? ¿Dónde estaba aquella mujer que le calmaba los sueños?

Un último golpe lo derribó de bruces contra el suelo.

Sus ojos se cerraron, dejando que un par de lágrimas furtivas cayeran por sus lacrimales.

La sangre brotaba de todo su cuerpo... La podía sentir... Escapándose de él a borbotones...

Aún seguía consciente.

No sentía dolor... Solo frío... Mucho frío...

Sonrió entre lágrimas.

- Gracias.- Susurró en un sollozo saludando a la muerte desde allí."

* * *

Se frotó el cuello con cansancio. Joder, vaya sueñecito que había vuelto a tener... ¿Por qué tenía que soñar noche tras noche con aquellas horribles situaciones? Al menos desde que lo habían metido allí dentro no podía evitar ver aquellas cosas cuando dormía. Quizás fuese un augurio de lo que iba a suceder...

Parpadeó repetidamente volviendo a la realidad. Desfrunció el ceño relajando todos sus músculos, sus ojos se abrieron tranquilamente, algo más de lo normal, ya acostumbrados a la claridad.

Hoy... Era... Era el día de su juicio... Más bien, el día de su último juicio.

¿Qué habría pasado allí fuera? ¿De verdad habría llegado Daenerys Targaryen? ¿Habría sobrevivido el castillo? ¿O su familia? ¿Sería el último de los Lannister? ¿Qué tal estaría su...? Miles de preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, todas sin respuesta. Dentro de unas horas, tendría respuesta para lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Ojalá, la mayoría fueran ciertas.

Descendió la mirada viendo una bandeja de comida. Esta vez no habría sido Sansa la doncella que se la había traído, tampoco la que esperase a que despertase de sus sueños...

Ahora sí que estaba solo. Lo había perdido todo. Su todo se había convertido en Sansa, única y exclusivamente, cuando nunca tuvo nada. Ya había decidido no alegar nada en su defensa si el juicio se celebraba aquella tarde, o cualquier otro día, ni si quiera sugerir un juicio por compate, ¿para qué iba a salir ileso? ¿Para seguir siendo humillado?

A lo largo de todos sus años, le habían deseado la muerte, le habían obligado a verla cara a cara, y aún así, por sus cojones que salió adelante, apretando los dientes y levantando la cabeza todo lo que su pequeño cuerpo le permitía, altanero y orgulloso de lo que era.

Pero, hasta allí había llegado.

Estaba cansado, en una asquerosa celda por defender a su mujer, ¡por hacer el bien!

Todo era un continuo bucle, resignado.

Cada paso que daba se encontraba una nueva persona que lo quería matar, añadida a las que ya estaban a la cola esperando su momento, o contratada por éstos para ello...

Quizás debía haberse marchado con Sansa cuando tuvo momento, cuando ella le propuso, tan loca y soñadora, escapar juntos... Habría sido una locura pero... ya no sabría qué hubiese sido de intentarlo... Aunque aún no entendía ni si quiera por qué narices quería salvarlo, escapar con él, ¡con él! y ahora encima se marchaba sin una explicación...

¿Qué podía esperar de una niña de 18 años tan ganas de vivir el mundo?

¿Madurez? ¿Seriedad? ¿Compromiso? ¿Ataduras a alguien que ella no quiso?

Por favor, ni él era tan ingenuo.

Debió haberlo supuesto, una vez ella se encontrase a salvo, se marcharía, le dejaría solo. Había cuidado de él unos días en la cárcel, habría pensado que ya le habría devuelto el favor. A saber qué trato le habría ofrecido a su padre... O éste mismo a ella para hundirlo más si fuese posible...

Tenía que dejar de echarle la culpa a todos ellos.

Él ya sabía como era su padre, como era Sansa, como eran los Lannister...

Y aún así tuvo durante ésos días la esperanza de que algo cambiase para bien, al menos con Sansa.

* * *

"_La primera vez que la vio en Desembarco del Rey, tan entusiasmada, tan feliz, por Joffrey y el futuro que tendría a su lado, le causó real tristeza, ninguno de los Stark sabía dónde se metía, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada._

_Una muchacha tan joven, condenada a la vida de un Lannister... Era lo que rondaba por su cabeza cada vez que alguien hacia alusión al tema._

_Meses más tarde, lo supo._

_Cuando la vio en un balcón, sola, con el vestido de ayer, sintió un pequeño hueco en su pecho, aquella tristeza, se había hecho más grande, le recordó tanto a él, que se acercó hasta la joven._

_Únicamente se situó junto a ella, mirando hacia el horizonte que ella divisaba, las vistas desde los balcones de Desembarco del Rey debía admitir todo el reino, que eran majestuosas en todos sus puntos._

_- Aquí será desgraciada Lady Sansa.- Le reconoció con tono tranquilo._

_Su matrimonio con Joffrey había sido cancelado por aquel entonces, pero aún peor era, no ser una Lannister, y estar rodeada de ellos._

_- Así que, disfrute cada instante que pueda, no agrave su sufrimiento, lo sé de buena mano.- Le aconsejó terminando con una pequeña sonrisa amarga, pero natural, entrecerrando los ojos un instante al incidir un rayo de luz con fuerza en sus ojos._

_Esa era su filosofía para haber aguantado a su familia toda su vida._

_Bueno, ésa y beber, por supuesto._

_Lady Sansa no se inmutó, si quiera lo miró, tampoco quiso una respuesta._

_Semanas más tarde... Se casaron._

_Quizás pensase que la había traicionado, quizás por ello, hizo aquella promesa de protegerla, para enmendar el error de su familia con la muchacha._

_Solía sentarse a leer un libro en su alcoba, mientras ella se entretenía en cualquier cosa, menos en estar cerca de él. Pero algunas veces, ella se encontraba mirando hacia el cielo en el mismo balcón de la habitación, sin reparar en su presencia._

_La primera vez que la notó haciéndolo, totalmente extrañado. ¿Qué hacía allí, y no en otro balcón? Tras horas sin inmutarse, la miró con curiosidad, ¿qué habría en el cielo que la tenía tan entretenida y ensimismada?_

_La segunda vez, era de noche, parecía tan frágil, que cualquier haz de luz podría quebrarla sin que opusiese resistencia. La estuvo observando como si fuese una de esas estrellas, aún sin saber por qué lo hacía durante horas, ¿no era aburrido?_

_La tercera vez, volvió a ser de día. A pesar de que el sol estaba en todo su auge, los ojos de Sansa no se inmutaban, al contrario, seguían tan abiertos como siempre. Pasó tanto tiempo observándola que ni si quiera consiguió leer más de 50 páginas._

_La cuarta vez, la luz lunas estaba muy tenue, el cielo anaranjado, y ella seguía en el mismo sitio de siempre, sin moverse ni un ápice del hueco que se había labrado. Aquel día, estuvo tentado de levantarse e ir a preguntar, peor no lo hizo, igual que ella había comenzado a pasar el tiempo mirando hacia el cielo, él lo hacía mirándola a ella._

_Aquella vigésimo-quinta vez, Sansa llevaba un precioso vestido azul. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que la miraba, nunca había reparado en él. En cambio, Tyrion ya a penas leía en ésos momentos, no podía leer más de 2 páginas seguidas sin pasar unos minutos observándola. Quizás por ello, comenzó a enamorarse de ella._

_Comido por la curiosidad, sin poder aguantar, se incorporó de su asiento por primera vez acercándose al umbral del balcón, sin hacer ruido, para no perturbar su tranquilidad. ¿Pero qué había de tranquilo en el cielo? No lo entendía, siempre era el mismo, vale, podía reconocer que habían tonos de cualquier color imaginable, y que las nubes de pequeño, eran figuras con su imaginación, entonces recordó mirándola desde allí, que a pesar de casi un año de casados, Sansa seguía siendo una niña, como él a su edad._

_Levantó un pie para entrar y preguntarle directamente, peor un pequeño suspiro le hizo retroceder. Desde allí podía ver sus ojos. Tan iluminados y melancólicos como esperanzados, tranquilos... Cerró el puño, quizás se entrase, le arrebataría ése momento, tan suyo, el único en que parecía estar bien consigo misma. Retrocedió volteándose, no le quitaría aquello que por fin había encontrado allí._

_- Mi señor.- Lo llamó Sansa dándose cuenta de que estaba allí, haciendo que se detuviese._

_Mierda, la había cagado. Se volvió hacia ella de nuevo, la luna le iluminaba un pequeño trozo de rostro, seguía en la misma posición, como si no fuese a huir de su presencia._

_La miró con ternura desde allí, se atrevió a dar un par de pasos, entrando en el balcón, aún sin saber si sería lo mejor. Sus ojos brillaban mirándola, intensificados por un pequeño destello que la luz de luna le otorgaba. En aquel momento, Tyrion ya sabía lo profundamente prendado que había caído de la mujer._

_- Mi señora...- La saludó avisándole de su llegada con cuidado, sin querer asustarla o incomodarla. Se situó junto a ella, a una distancia prudencial._

_Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaban, más, que ella dejaba estuviese a su lado de aquella forma._

_- Me llevo preguntando desde hace un tiempo, ¿por qué pasáis horas mirando al cielo, mi señora?- Le preguntó directamente, sin mirarla a ella, observando el mar que se extendía en un lateral, sabía que ella tampoco lo miraría, estaría concentrada en el cielo, como siempre._

_- Me gusta mirar a los pájaros volando... Lejos de aquí, libres, sin unas cadenas que llevar... Al igual que la luna y las estrellas... Me aporta mucha tranquilidad.- Murmuró tras unos segundos de silencio, totalmente convencida de sus palabras._

_Entonces Tyrion, se sintió profundamente culpable, y no entendía el por qué. Él no había decidido ni mucho menos su matrimonio, ni que se quedase aquí en Desembarco del Rey, pero sí era ese lastre que la atrapaba, y éso le dolía._

_- Lo siento, mi señora.- Se disculpó un momento, tras otro largo y tendido silencio, algo nervioso y cabizbajo.- Siento que tengáis que permanecer aquí, y más conmigo, claramente ninguna doncella lo desearía, sino a su soñado caballero, y no la culpo Sansa, si yo fuera vos, tampoco me desearía.- Dejó escapar un par de sonrisas amargas, subió los brazos por encima de la pequeña valla de piedra que los separaba del vacío, justo a su altura.- Pero.- Prosiguió ya acomodado, con la cabeza sobre sus pequeños brazitos.- Al menos puedes estar segura aquí conmigo, y puedo ofreceros todo lo que sé, no soy un hombre de buen ver, pero sí de inteligencia, aunque no sea lo que vos esperaseis.- Le ofreció mirándola ahora, para su sorpresa, ella ya lo miraba desde que había comenzado a hablar._

_La oscuridad ahora no era total, sino que ambos rostros estaban iluminados por una pequeña luz blanca, así que, ella seguiría viéndole como Tyrion, el enano desfigurado, por mucho que le pesase._

_- Gracias mi señor...- Agradeció, pero fue cortada._

_- Puedes llamarme Tyrion siempre que quieras, Sansa.- Sonrió suavemente.- Creo que he esperado demasiado para tener esta pequeña charla contigo.- Rió mirando hacia el cielo de nuevo, escuchando una leve risa de la muchacha, éso era lo que él quería, hacerla feliz._

_- Mi señor.- Lo llamó de nuevo formalmente, pero estaba bien, no le importaba que lo llamase así. Giró la cabeza hacia ella.- ¿Cree que podría enseñarme la biblioteca por sus secciones?- Preguntó con algo de timidez, descendiendo la mirada.- He leído muchos libros allí, pero no sé donde encontrar los que quiero..._

_- Claro, mi señora.- Asintió con ganas, recibiendo automáticamente una mirada de ilusión, que luego, avergonzada, dirigió de nuevo a la luna._

_- Gracias mi señor.- Le agradeció de nuevo._

_Estaba tan feliz... Que sin darse cuenta estaba mirando al cielo, igual que Sansa, dejándose estar maravillado por aquella belleza y la felicidad que corría avivada por todo su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de ella desde su enlace, y había reído con él, le había pedido que le enseñase la biblioteca... Si bien ella iba a estar atada a él, lo menos que podía hacer, era convertirse en su... amigo. Realmente no sabía por qué lo odiaba a él. Bueno, sí, era horroroso de mirar, y solo pensar que era su marido, vomitivo, pero fuera de ello, ambos estaban allí, se habían casado juntos, y estaban atrapados fuera de su voluntad, ¿éso no los convertía en aliados? Exhaló con tranquilidad, ahora todo podía cambiar... Sentía algo en el estómago, tan completo en aquel momento... Que olvidó que aquel era el momento de Sansa, su momento de tranquilidad._

_- Gracias por quejarme estar aquí, mi señora, regreso dentro.- Reaccionó tras un largo trato, separándose de la valla con los brazos algo dormidos, ahora casi dentro de sus aposentos._

_- Aquí será desgraciada, así que, disfrute cada instante que pueda.- Recitó al dedillo la pequeña Sansa, dejando petrificado al hombrecillo.- Gracias.- Volvió a decir._

_¿Recordaba aquella conversación? Ni si quiera le contesto a aquellas palabras... Fue la primera vez que ella miró el cielo desde allí, con él. Un extraño sentimiento explotó en su interior, tratando de coger aire para respirar a fuertes bocanadas. Aquello no estaba bien, ella era muy pequeña, no podía permitirse sentir así. Un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho lo hizo parpadear con fuerza._

_Pero no podía evitarlo._

_- Un día, prometo que la llevaré lejos de aquí, donde vos quiera.- Le prometió con la voz más ronca, mirándola de soslayo._

_Sin esperar ni un segundo a si recibía respuesta, pues no quería escucharla, entró dentro. Los ojos comenzaron a llenársele de lágrimas, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Se tapó la boca rápidamente, de espaldas a la puerta del balcón, mientras sus hombros convulsionaban suavemente y lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. No sabía si era tristeza, felicidad, miedo o lo profundamente enamorado que estaba... Quizás una mezcla de todas que acababa de explotar._"

Había sido culpa suya, él era el único culpable de ése sufrimiento.

Era culpa suya, por enamorarse de ella.

¿Pero quién no lo haría? Teniendo a semejante muchacha, tan dulce, buena y delicada... Por muy monstruo que él mismo pareciese, incluso si lo fuera, habría quedado prendado de ella.

Sabía muy bien el por qué había caído a sus pies, y a la vez no.

¿Por qué ella? Una chica triste, solitaria, miedosa, llena de heridas, desconfiada... Sonrió apesadumbrado.

_Quizás le gustaban las cosas rotas, las cosas que necesitan reparación._

* * *

Terminó la comida sin mucha hambre, era la misma mierda de siempre, ¿ni en su última comida podría disfrutar de algo mejor? Por favor...

En aquel momento, recordó algo, ¿por qué aún no habían venido a decirle cuándo se sería su juicio? ¿Acaso Daenerys de verdad había conseguido la Fortaleza Roja? ¿Entonces no se habría enterado ya?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, ¿qué sería de él en cualquier caso? Trató de serenarse como pudo, era una tontería alterarse por qué le podrían deparar, si su vida ya estaba decidida, de una forma u de otra.

Cerró los ojos apoyando la cabeza hacia atrás con la mente en blanco, tarareando la última canción que llegó a sus oídos.

- Eh tú.- Una voz ruda habló al otro lado de la puerta, haciéndolo abrir los ojos para mirar hacia ésta.

- ¿Sí?- Contestó con una ceja alzada, sin incorporar su cabeza de la pared.

- ¿Estás cantando pudiendo estar muerto en unas horas? ¿Eres un desquiciado?- Lo escuchó escupir al suelo. Sería un nuevo guardia, un nuevo peón al que si quiera le hubiesen dicho quién era él y qué hacía allí dentro.

- No me jodas.- Rió convulsionando sus hombros.

- Vale, eres un loco.- Dijo simplemente, ¿loco, él? Por favor... Ojalá.

- Un loco encerrado por hacer el bien.- Susurró entre dientes, ya no le importaba, no le servía de nada enfadarse.

- Puto loco, ¿qué bien hiciste? ¿Robar? ¿No pagarle a una puta? ¿Matar?- Ahora las carcajadas vinieron de aquel hombre, burlándose de él.

- Pues sí.- Asintió para sí mismo.- Creo que lo hice todo...- Prosiguió pensativo, totalmente tranquilo, dejando callado a su guardia.- Pero no estoy aquí por éso.

- Eres un miserable entonces.- Rechinó los dientes, ¿éso había sido un gruñido?

- Peor.- Se encogió de hombros divertido, había encontrado con quién jugar un rato.

- ¿Un traidor?- Parecía que sí que era un juego, pero aquella vez sí gruñó, estaba seguro.

- Éso sería ser benevolente conmigo.- Dejó escapar una risa quebrada.

- No hay nada peor que ambas cosas.- Ahora sonaba confundido.

- Sí que lo hay.- "Ser un Lannister" Se dijo para sí mismo.- ¿Y por qué te interesa tanto el historial delictivo de un prisionero?

- No me interesa, únicamente es aburrido hace las guardias solo.- Respondió quitándole peso a sus palabras, la verdad era que custodiar una celda debía de ser peor incluso que estar ahí dentro, pudiendo estar con su familia o fuera de allí, lo compadecía.- Si no te encerraron por nada de éso, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

- Salvar a mi esposa de ser violada.- Respondió finalmente cansado, aquel tipo había acabado siendo aburrido, ¿si quiera quiso burlarse de él? Pues vaya.

- Sí, y yo soy dueño de toda Roca Casterly.- Comenzó a reír lo más alto que pudo.

- En verdad no, mi padre es su verdadero dueño.- Cortó su risa de pronto, diría que su respiración y sus pensamientos también.- ¿Qué?¿Se te han pasado las ganas de reírte?- Rompió aquel silencio victorioso tras unos minutos.

- Deja de joder.- Carraspeó.- Su fuera su hijo, ¿cómo te permitiría que estuvieses ahí?

- Eres más idiota de lo que te había tomado.- Se llevó una mano a la sien, éste hombre le estaba empezando a dar dolor de cabeza.

- ¡A callar piojoso! Seguro eres un estúpido bastardo.- Rechinó los dientes de nuevo.

- Pues éso, un idiota.- Suspiró ya sin importarle, solo quería que se callase de una puta vez.

- Jaime Lannister está con Tywin en la sala del trono, junto a su hermana Cersei Lannister, y el enano, Tyrion Lannis...- Calló de pronto, mientras las palmas de Tyrion resonaban desde dentro de la celda.

- Bravo, ¿te ha costado eh? Te voy a dar la medalla a la sabiduría.- Se burló de él continuando con aquel aplauso.

- Eres... El enano, Tyrion Lannister.- Murmuró algo más bajo.

- Oh, me ofendes.- Rodó los ojos.- ¿No había quedado claro ya?- Resopló cansado.

- Pero... ¿Cómo puede estar... aquí por proteger a su esposa?- Habló tras un gran y delicioso silencio para Tyrion.

- Agrediendo al violador.- Su voz sonó un poco más ronca, dejando su guasa.

- Nadie podría ser más importante y con más poder que tu padre y la familia Lannister, para no poder ayudarlo a salir de aquí.- Ahora sí que estaba confundido, pobre idiota, ¿no veía que su padre no movería un dedo por él?

- Sí, el Rey.- Despreocupado. Tuvo que haberlo matado en ése mismo instante, ser otro Matareyes Lannister.- Y volvería a hacerlo.

El guardia se quedó sin aliento, sin ser capaz de abrir la boca para responderle, y el enano lo agradeció. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, no le importaba quién fuese aquel Guardia, qué pensase de él, pero por alguna razón, sintió un escalofrío que no le hizo ninguna gracia al escuchar pasos.

- Tyrion Lannister.- Se abrió la puerta de pronto, llamándolo. Se incorporó con desgana, rechistando.

- Que sí, os acompañaré, no hace falta me vaya empujando.- Rodó los ojos sin dejarlo continuar, acercándose a él.

Aquel sonido de pasos, era su pesadilla hecha realidad, el comienzo de la misma.

* * *

- ¿Cómo se declara?- Preguntó la aguda y cínica voz de Joffrey, mirando desde el trono a su tío.

- Inocente.- Habló con claridad.- Aunque de lo que me vale...- Murmuró agachando la mirada mientras negaba levemente, para volver a mirarlo.

Junto al trono, Tywin Lannister, la mano derecha del rey, a su izquierda se situaba Cersei Lannister, la madre del "rey" Joffrey, y un poco más abajo, Jaime Lannister, real padre de Joffrey, jefe de la Guardia Real y su hermano.

Era el único al que consideraba parte de su familia, o únicamente de ella. El resto si quiera se merecía que los mirase un instante.

- ¿Cómo puedes declararte inocente después de haberme agredido?- Se levantó irritado, con esa cara de loco.

Hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, buscando desesperadamente con la mirada a la muchacha que no había vuelto a ver pero... No estaba.

- Si lo que buscas es a esa...- Carraspeó Cersei.- Sansa.- Se corrigió ante la mirada de advertencia que le dirigió su padre.- Se marchó ayer mismo.

¿Se había marchado?

¿Si quiera se había despedido de él?

Otro inmenso hueco en su pecho fue abierto. Toda esperanza se había desvanecido en aquel instante, incluso cuando no había cabida para ninguna, pareció que realmente aún alguna parte de su cuerpo esperaba que regresase. Pero no iba a regresar. La sonrisa de autosatisfacción que tenía Cersei le hirvió la sangre, ¿querían burlarse de él? Ahora le tocaba a él, su último momento.

- ¿Puta no? ¿Éso es lo que querías llamarla? En cambio la que se acostó con su hermano y tuvo a Joffrey, haciéndolo pasar por hijo del rey, fuiste tú, hermanita.- Habló claramente, con autosuficiencia, ni una sola pizca de miedo en las palabras, solo escupía flechas certeras que se clavaron de lleno en el cuerpo de todos los presentes.

No era nada nuevo, todos en el reino lo sabían ya, y que su familia no lo hiciese, era querer tener los ojos cerrados a ello. Y él se había encargado de abrírselos antes de marcharse al otro mundo.

Las miradas que recibió le hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Cómo osas dirigirte a mí de ésa manera, maldito bastardo embustero!- Cersei se levantó de su asiento, enfundada en furia e ira, parecía que sus ojos se saldrían de las órbitas.

- ¿Embustero?- Escuchó la voz de su padre diciendo que dejase de decir tonterías, pero solo sonrió.

- ¡Basta!- Vociferó su padre dando por zanjada aquella conversación. Pero él ya había dicho lo que tenía que decirle a su querida hermana, ya estaba en paz.

- Es decir, que un bastardo, que realmente no es rey, ¿tiene más derecho que yo a decidir sobre mi propia vida?- Sugirió alzando las cejas.

Sabía que Joffrey lo había escuchado hace mucho tiempo, pero sólo habladurías, nunca nadie le había dicho la verdad directamente, ni su propia madre, ahora, parecía que el enfado de que le hubiesen mentido por tantos años, fuese de Tyrion, porque lo miraba de una forma... Bueno, podía despedirse de una buena y bonita forma de morir. Al menos, su cara más pálida de lo normal, y muerta de miedo, había merecido la pena. Si quiera reparó en la mirada de espanto de Jaime, a él también lo había metido en el saco sin darse cuenta, pero realmente, ya no le importaba.

- Te comerás tus propias palabras.- Gruñó entre dientes apretando el puño sobre la empuñadura de su espalda, enfundada en el cinto.

- Alteza.- Tywin habló de nuevo.- Mi hijo Tyrion estaría borracho como siempre, al igual que ahora, habrá sobornado a algún guardia para que le de vino, y no sabría lo que hacía, al igual que ahora, es más, si quiera supo aquel día que erais vos, lo lamenta mucho, ¿verdad Ty...?

- No.- Negó con el ceño fruncido, alzando la voz, ¿cómo cojones osaba a si quiera ahora tratar de defenderlo? Su hermana era una puta, y aún así, su padre la tenía en más estima que a él, todo aquello apestaba.- No estaba borracho, ni tampoco lo estoy ahora, sí supe quien erais y no lo lamento ni una mota de polvo.- Su padre lo miraba incrédulo, resignado, y Joffrey aún levantado, estaba colérico.- Y volvería a hacerlo si lo viese de nuevo sobre mi mujer forzándola.

- ¡Guardias!- Chilló ungido de rabia, totalmente rojo.- ¡Apresadlo de nuevo!

No opuso resistencia, solo quiso que aquel juicio terminase rápido, que su vida acabase en ése mismo instante, no le importaba de qué manera. Su mirada se cruzó con los ojos verdes de su padre, destilando ira, igual que los de Joffrey, de tal palo, tal astilla. Ahora fue con la de Cersei, que lo miraba sonriente, podía ver en sus ojos que estaba feliz, casi radiante, nunca la había visto así, sabía que su muerte sería su única salvación. Y por última, la mirada de Jaime.

Era la única mirada triste, probablemente ésa incredulidad se debía a su ninguna alegación ni defensa, si quiera se mantuvo callado o pidió perdón como le sugirió. Estaba decepcionado tal vez, pero aquella tristeza tan profunda le sirvió por toda su familia.

Quiso decirle que su vida ya no tenía más sentido, aunque él no lo supiese, ambos ya no tenían un lugar allí, Tyrion al menos en ningún sitio. Morir era la forma menos indolora y gratificante que seguir con vida de aquella manera.

- ¿Veredicto?- Habló en un susurro el enano.

- Póstrate ante mí, y te perdonaré la vida, tío.- Respondió con asco, con ganas de humillarlo, de hacerle tragar sus palabras.

- ¿Ante ti?- Le habló como un igual, echándose a reír sin responder sus palabras.

Jamás. Por encima de su cadáver, se postraría ante Joffrey. Jamás... Jamás...

- ¡Culpable!- Chilló de nuevo sentándose en el trono desquiciado.- Mañana será.

Cerró los ojos dejándose arrastrar, prefería morir con la cabeza en alto, ya que dijo que jamás lo haría...

Y jamás será.

* * *

**Mil disculpas de nuevo, por la tardanza.**

**Espero que al menos os haya gustado y ya sabéis... me encanta dejaros con la intriga para el siguiente jaja**

**¡Espero vuestras reviews también :3! Cuantas más recibo, antes lo tengo terminado... Yo lo dejo caer.**

**Respuestas:**

**Demoniaca4ever: Hola a ti también JAJA. Bueno, decirte que no puedo adelantar nada... Así que te tendré que dejar sufriendo y yo con la soga al cuello hasta que se vea el final Jaja Siento la tardanza, de veras ^^ ¡Un saludito y espero verte por aquí de nuevo!**

**N. : ¡Hola hola! Jaja no importa, no te preocupes. Muchas gracias ¡Jajaja! Espero que sea de tu agrado! ****¡Un saludito y espero verte por aquí de nuevo!**

**¡Un saludito y hasta pronto!**


End file.
